Ten cuidado con lo que deseas
by Moon on the gloom
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si le hiciéramos alusión a nuestros nombres? ¿Qué pasaría si fuéramos chicas en verdad?/Algunas veces, los deseos a estrellas fugaces resultan ser más que juegos infantiles. ¿Que sucedería si nuestros nadadores un día despertaran y se encontraran con que no solo tienen nombre de chica, sino que en efecto, son chicas? ¿Cómo serían sus reacciones?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Aquí les presento mi primer Fanfic de Free!, realmente estaba con muchas dudas respecto si subía o no esta historia que se me ocurrió de pronto, quizá no sea la gran trama, pero me gustó mucho en un principio. Pensé al principio en hacerlo one-shot, pero como que es una idea de varios capitulos, no creo extender mucho la historia. Espero que lo disfruten. **

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Había sido un día completamente agotador para los nadadores de Iwatobi puesto que Gou decidió seguir un entrenamiento más pesado, aunque el único al que parecía no importarle era a cierto pelinegro que aún seguía sumergido en la cristalina agua de la piscina, con tan sólo estar sumergido en ésta, no importaba más. Los demás chicos descansaban a las orillas recuperando el aliento.

–¡Haru-chan! –la aguda voz del pequeño rubio rompió el reciente silencio que había reinado, Rei, que se encontraba a su lado casi dio un salto y es que, estar al lado del rubio cuando lanzaba uno de sus gritos no era nada grato. Makoto soltó una risa.

Desde el otro lado de la piscina el mencionado dejo de flotar para encarar a sus amigos, se acerco nadando hasta ellos con su típica expresión inmutable, cuando estuvo cerca, Nagisa lo jaló de un brazo, saliendo de la piscina.

–Haru-chan, ya ha sido suficiente agua por hoy. ¡Es hora de irnos! –volvió a gritar ya fuera de la piscina. Gou lo miro curiosa, siempre era el chico castaño que sacaba a su amigo del agua.

–Nagisa-kun ¿Por qué tanta prisa por irse ya? –le preguntó, estando en cuclillas junto a él.

–¡Es que tenemos que prepararnos para el festival y después para la pijamada!

La pelirroja recordó que el pequeño pueblo Iwatobi estaba de fiesta, ella también asistiría con su amiga castaña, a su mente vino que la última vez la habían pasado bien, exceptuando el pequeño detalle de haberse encontrado con el capitán Mikoshiba quien le gano una enorme bolsa llena de peluches en el juego de "Tiro al blanco", acabó regalando algunos a los niños que se encontraba para aligerar su carga y poder regresar a casa.

–¡Oh! Gou-chan esta sonrojada –dijo animado el rubio, sobresaltando a la chica.

–¡Es Kou! –le repitió por enésima vez en el día, suspiró resignada al parecer a Nagisa ese comentario le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro. Gou miró a los demás –Ahora que mencionas el festival, mi hermano dijo que también iría.

–Iremos con Rin al festival –habló Makoto saliendo del agua –Hace mucho que no salimos todos en grupo –dibujó una de sus hermosas sonrisas, después de todo no había sido tan difícil convencer a Rin, al difícil resultó ser Haru, algunos ruegos de Nagisa junto a sus miradas de cachorro, lograron convencer al pelinegro.

–Quizá nos encontremos en el festival –comentó entusiasmada la pelirroja, ladeó la cabeza un tanto confundida –¿Entonces harán también una pijamada? –rió un poco, los chicos la miraron desconcertados –Eso es cosa de chicas –Gou se cubrió con una mano para intentar calmar su risa al imaginarse a sus compañeros acomodando almohadones y platicando de cosas masculinas, en una atmósfera totalmente rosa.

–Oh… No es verdad, Gou-chan ¡Será muy divertido! –se defendió el rubio haciendo un puchero –Tenemos que preparar todo ¡Apresúrense! –gritó corriendo hacía los vestidores, seguido por Rei.

–¡Nagisa-kun, es peligroso correr así al salir del agua!

–¡Rápido Rei-chan!

Makoto volteó hacia dónde estaba Haru, éste le devolvió la mirada y pareció entender lo que el castaño trataba de decirle. Segundos después ya estaba fuera de la piscina.

–Vamos, Haru. Será divertido –le sonrió amablemente.

No es como si Haruka fuese un amargado o alguien antisocial –aunque así le miraran sus compañeros de clase– Pero muchas veces, las ocurrencias de Nagisa terminaban en la casa del pelinegro como "bodega" o "posada" y, ésta ocasión no era la excepción. No le había sido suficiente con ir todos juntos al festival, sino que ahora quería organizar una "pijamada". Al principio le pareció extraño pues pensó lo mismo que Gou, aquella idea era cosas que las chicas hacían, aunque a su amigo de ojos fucsia no parecía importarle. Había convencido a todos con esas miradas y sonrisas coquetas, lo único que faltaba era la casa. Y por supuesto, los tres chicos voltearon a verlo al mismo tiempo. "No" fue su respuesta a esas miradas cómplices y, en unos segundos ya tenía a su amigo rubio colgado de su cuello con aquella vocecita aguda que usaba para convencer, y que pocas, muy pocas veces le sacaba de quicio.

Ahora estaban los cuatro en un supermercado, con Makoto llevando el carrito y Rei persiguiendo a Nagisa cuidando que no metiera cualquier cosa de colores llamativos a éste, como solía hacer cuando iban a veces de compras puesto que, ya que ambos vivían cerca era fácil surtir sus alimentos juntos. Aunque siempre terminaban comprando cosas innecesarias sólo por los llamativos colores. Esa era la teoría del efecto psicológico de los supermercados, según el chico de gafas.

Compraron lo necesario y se encaminaron a casa de Haruka, el sol ya se estaba poniendo lo cual indicaba que el festival iniciaría en poco tiempo. Ya en casa del pelinegro, los demás chicos dejaron las compras en la mesita del centro y se dedicaron a acomodar los futones, acordaron que dormirían todos en la sala. Nagisa estaba muy entusiasmado y apresuró a todos cuando era la hora de encontrarse con Rin en el festival, acabó jalando a Haruka quien se había mantenido alejado de todo el ajetreo en su hogar.

El móvil de Makoto llamó la atención de los demás, lo sacó de su bolsillo y vió en la pantalla un nuevo mensaje, lo abrió y les sonrió a todos.

–Es Rin, dice que viene para acá, con un amigo.

–¿En serio? Eso es genial, vamos ya. Tenemos que encontrarlos en la estación de tren.

De nuevo Nagisa echo a correr animado, a ese chico parecía nunca agotarse sus energías. No pasaron más de 10 minutos y el de Samezuka los encontró frente a la estación, seguido de su Kouhai que tímidamente se ocultaba detrás de su espalda.

–¡Rin-chan! –reconoció esa vocecita, aún más molesta que la de su desordenado kouhai, suspiró preparándose para lo que vendría, si juntaba a ambos chicos el resultado sería un mar de gritos animados y agudos taladrando sus oídos. Aunque después de todo no se arrepentía de reunirse con sus antiguos compañeros.

–Que hay –comenzó su conversación con ese simple "saludo" –Éste es Nitori –se hizo aún lado para dejar ver a su pequeño acompañante peligris. El mencionado balbuceó un poco e hizo una reverencia.

–M-Me llamo Aiichiro Nitori, mucho gusto en conocerlos.

–Mucho gusto, Ai-chan –el rubio le sonrió amistosamente, después hizo una mueca de duda –"Ai-chan" –volvió a repetir, los demás parecieron entenderle.

–Sí, cuando me llamaban así solían confundirme con una chica –el menor se rascó la cabeza soltando una risita avergonzada.

–¡Nosotros también tenemos nombres de chica siendo varones! –sonrió alegre. El de cabello gris también sonrió y lo tomo como una "coincidencia".

Decidieron entonces comenzar con un paseo por todo el festival aunque pequeño, resultó bastante entretenido y, tal como Rin había imaginado, lleno de gritos agudos y animados por parte de Nagisa y Ai, que corrían de un lado a otro comprando dulces. Rin, Makoto, Haru y Rei les seguían el paso.

La noche por fin había caído y las luces y fuegos artificiales que anunciaban el final del festival se veían con más intensidad por todo el cielo despejado, sentados en la cima de las escaleras de un templo, los chicos observaban la ciudad en un ambiente completamente relajado. Decidieron retirarse y seguir con sus planes en la casa de Haruka dejando atrás aquel hermoso paisaje nocturno.

–¡Fue muy divertido estar en el festival! Deberíamos venir más seguido, Rin-senpai –le comentó animado su pequeño kouhai, el mencionado asintió y miró e regazo del menor.

–¿Está bien que hayas comprado tantos dulces? –el pelirrojo alzó una ceja.

–No hay problema, los guardaré como reserva cuando lleguemos a los dormitorios –sintió la mirada de su senpai sobre sus hombros, trago duro cuando recordó lo molesto que se ponía Rin cada que llenaba de más y más cosas su escritorio –Prometo mantener todo en orden –sonrió el menor tratando de convencer al más alto, después de todo no quería que este cambiara de habitación por su problema de mantener todo desorganizado.

En poco tiempo estaban ya frente a la casa de Haruka, se acomodaron en la sala, sobre los futones, decidieron no encender la luz, pues la luna iluminada tenuemente todo, comieron algunos bocadillos y se sentaron frente al jardín que tenían a un costado, viendo la hermosa luna menguante. Todo el día ajetreado contrastaba con la paz que los chicos sentían en esos momentos, las estrellas se veían especialmente bellas aquella noche.

–Me alegra estar con todos ustedes, chicos –la voz de Makoto llamó la atención de todos, él seguía observando el cielo nocturno, con una de sus características sonrisas en el rostro.

–Lo mismo pienso, Makoto-senpai –le siguió Rei, acomodándose las gafas disfrutando del hermoso paisaje.

–No dejo de pensar que todo esto es el destino –habló esta vez Nagisa –Me pongo muy nostálgico cuando recuerdo nuestra amistad, y el hecho de que todos, siendo varones tengamos nombre de chica –rió mirando a los cuatro chicos que le dirigían miradas sorprendidas.

–Creo que eso es algo que nos distinguirá por toda nuestra vida –comentó en tono aburrido Rin, los demás asintieron levemente,

–Oigan, chicos… a veces he pensado en algo.

–¿Qué sucede Nagisa-kun?

–Hmm… ¿Qué pasaría si le hiciéramos alusión a nuestros nombres? –todos voltearon a verle desconcertados, el rubio estaba bastante entretenido con todas esas ideas –¿Qué pasaría si fuéramos chicas en verdad?

Aquella pregunta tomo por sorpresa a todos que abrieron sus ojos como platos, jamás se habían detenido a pensar en eso ni un solo momento en su vida.

–Oye, Nagisa, ¿En qué estas pensando? –le cuestionó Makoto riendo un poco nervioso.

–Me seguiría gustando la caballa y el agua –todos voltearon a ver a Haru –Nada cambiaría si fuera mujer.

–No creo que Nagisa se refiera a eso, Haru –al de ojos verdes le resbalo una gotita en la frente. Rin comenzó a reír.

–Obviamente sería más hermosa que Haru.

–¡Rin! –se quejo de nuevo el oji verde, los demás comenzaron a reír, imaginando la rivalidad de aquellos dos aún siendo mujeres. Nagisa volteó al cielo nocturno y vió una estrella fugaz pasar.

–¡Ah! ¡Una estrella fugaz! –cerró los ojos e inhalo con fuerza –¡Deseo que nosotros seis seamos chicas por una semana!

–¡Nagisa! –gritaron todos, el rubio comenzó a reír.

–Bueno, bueno, cálmense chicos. Después de todo ha sido una broma –habló Makoto, como queriéndose convencer a él mismo más que a los demás.

–Mi abuela decía, que si pides un deseo a una estrella fugaz éste se cumplirá si lo has deseado con honesta y buena intención –dijo Haruka serio.

–Vamos, Haru. Esas son cosas de cuentos para niños –rió el pelirrojo –No creo que nuestra anatomía cambie así como así solo por una broma.

–Rin-chan, eso es cruel. ¡Claro que los deseos se cumplen! –el menor hizo un puchero agitando sus brazos.

–Nagisa-kun, ha estado muy animado todo el día de hoy.

–Será mejor si nos vamos a dormir, todos estamos cansados –habló Makoto poniéndose de pie.

Así, los seis chicos se acomodaron en los futones que habían acomodado. El primero en caer ante los brazos de Morfeo fue el rubio, había estado muy animado todo el día y sería anormal que no cayera dormido apenas segundos de acostarse en el futón.

Poco a poco, los demás también se rindieron ante el sueño y el silencio relajante de la amplia habitación. Haruka fue el último en cerrar los ojos y dormir, pensando un poco en el deseo algo infantil que Nagisa había pedido, a pesar de que daba la impresión de estar ausente durante la conversación.

"_Mi abuela decía, que si pides un deseo a una estrella fugaz éste se cumplirá si lo has deseado con honesta y buena intención"_

Se repitió mentalmente y se cobijo con las mantas, ese había sido un día bastante animado.

* * *

**Y bueno, he aquí el primer capítulo de ésta historia xD lamento si quedó algo ... simple, prometo hacer los siguientes capitulos más entretenidos, gracias por leer y aún más les agradecere comentarios, actualizare lo mas pronto posible. ¡Hasta otra! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola de nuevo! No tiene mucho tiempo de haber subido el primer capítulo de este Fic pero ya se me ocurrió como continuarlo. Gracias a quienes están leyendo y también a las personitas que dejan reviews ¡Muchas gracias! **

**Ahora, aquí les presento el capítulo dos que estará dividido en dos partes. Esto porque al estar escribiendo me extendí un poco, así que mejor lo dividí en dos. **

**Espero que disfruten este capítulo así como yo escribiendolo, también agradezco a mi amiga Ana K. por ayudarme el día de hoy a formar ideas de este fic. Sin más, lean! :3**

* * *

**Capítulo 2. La llegada de las primas y una hermana [Parte 1]**

Otro día comenzaba en la casa de Haruka, junto a los demás chicos. El pelinegro estaba teniendo otro de sus relajantes sueños húmedos… hablando claro, de cuando se soñaba nadando tranquilamente en el mar abierto. La sensación de necesitar el agua realmente sobre su piel, acompañado de otra sensación extraña en su cuerpo le hizo despertar.

Parpadeo un par de veces hasta acostumbrarse a la luz que se colaba por los ventanales de la sala. Se quitó las cobijas de encima y se puso de pie, de inmediato dirigió la mirada al frente, más preciso al pasillo que llevaba al cuarto de baño, ignorando al grupo de chicos que dormían tranquilos por toda la sala. Como pudo esquivo los cuerpos sin prestarles atención.

Una vez dentro de la habitación que más amaba, se quitó la sudadera azul que vestía y la arrojó al cesto de ropa, seguida de su playera blanca; cuando fue el turno de arrojar los pantalones, noto algo extraño deslizarse sobre sus hombros al agacharse. Con los pantalones fuera y quedando sólo en bañador, como todos los días, volteó a verse en el espejo con su rostro inmutable. Había algo que no encajaba, su cabello estaba… ¿Diferente? El sonido del agua caer llenando su bañera captó completamente su atención, dejando sus dudas de lado se sumergió de inmediato disfrutando de aquel líquido cristalino.

Se revolvió un par de veces, pegándose más al cuerpo que estaba junto a él. Dejó una mano sobre el pecho ajeno y el sentir su respiración lo tranquilizaba. Balbuceó algunas cosas inentendibles frotando su nariz con el hombro de Makoto. Se sentía tan bien que realmente no quería despertar, volvió a aferrarse, haciendo puño la mano que tenía sobre el chico de ojos verdes, imitando a un pequeño gato soñoliento. Aún con los ojos cerrados sintió algo extraño.

Apretó de nuevo.

Escuchó al otro quejarse.

Volvió a apretar un par de veces más.

Poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos fucsia frotando sus párpados con la mano libre. Poso su vista en el pecho de Makoto, donde sentía algo extraño hacía unos minutos, algo… blando. Apenas pasaron algunos segundos abrió sus ojos como platos jadeando sorprendido, cuando sintió a Makoto despertar retiró la mano, mirándolo estupefacto con la boca abierta.

–Nagisa… ¿Qué pasa? –con flojera el de ojos verdes se incorporo frotándose los ojos, se despertó completamente cuando escucho su propia voz, por instinto se llevo una mano a la garganta. ¿Estaba resfriado?

–¿M-Mako-chan? ¿Eres tú? –preguntó el rubio no muy convencido.

–Por supuesto que soy yo Nag–se detuvo de golpe observando bien al rubio que tenía al frente. De acuerdo, su amigo no era en sí demasiado masculino y su voz no le ayudaba a cambiar ese aspecto, pero ¿Desde cuándo Nagisa tenía el cabello hasta los hombros? Y aquella voz aún más delgada de lo usual lo dejaron helado… definitivamente aún tenía que estar soñando.

–¿Q-qué te pasó, Nagisa? –le preguntó totalmente asustado.

–¡T-tú también Mako-chan! –se apresuró a decir el mencionado, señalando el pecho del oji verde. Makoto instintivamente bajó la mirada, encontrándose con un par de _cosas _muy, muy enormes que le hacían sentir pesado.

Completamente asustado busco alguna respuesta en los ojos del pequeño rubio, cosa que no llegó. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos tratando de asimilar toda esa situación de la manera más razonablemente posible, Makoto estaba hecho un mar de nervios, sentía el estómago revolver, su corazón latir rápidamente, apenas si podía pensar en algo que decir. Nagisa parpadeo un par de veces y apretó los nuevos pechos de Makoto con ambas manos, sin discreción alguna el contacto hizo avergonzar al chico de cabello oliva.

Un grito bastante agudo resonó en toda la sala, inclusive Haru había conseguido escucharlo, pero como siempre, no le tomó importancia y siguió debajo del agua.

–¡¿Pero qué demonios les pasa?! –ante semejante grito era imposible que Rin siguiera plácidamente durmiendo y, cuando alguien se atrevía a despertarlo en una de sus siestas se despertaba de un terrible humor, que era mejor no acercársele en todo el día –¡¿Qué ha sido todo ese griterío?!

Definitivamente aún seguía dormido y bajo un profundo sueño. ¿En qué momento se habían colado a casa de Haruka un par de chicas con ese aspecto bastante familiar? Entrecerró los ojos y le dio un ligero tic en el ojo al reconocer a la chica rubia que ahora lo miraba con brillo en los ojos. Cambio su mirada a la segunda chica, estaba completamente sonrojada y se cubría con ambos brazos el pecho.

–¡Mira Mako-chan! ¡Rin-chan también!

Gritó la niña rubia mientras lo señalaba. Por reflejo bajó la mirada. Trago duro y parpadeó un par de veces. Definitivamente tenía que estar soñando. Con manos temblorosas, puso ambas en su pecho y apretó.

Otro grito agudo y sorprendentemente aún más escandaloso que las dos chicas juntas reinó por toda la casa. Esto no podía ser real, ¡Simplemente aún estaba soñando!

– ¿Q-qué sucede? ¿Rin-senpai? –el chico de cabellera plateada se sentó aún soñoliento. Siendo despertado por el escándalo.

– ¿Qué pasa? –el chico de gafas estaba en las mismas condiciones que Aiichiro. Se incorporó y buscó sus lentes para acomodarlos sobre sus ojos violetas – ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Los recién despertados, que estaban uno al lado del otro miraron fijamente la escena frente a ellos, al peli azul no le dio tiempo de reaccionar completamente cuando escuchó de nuevo los gritos agudamente molestos.

– ¡Rei-chan! ¡Y Ai-chan también! –estaba completamente entusiasmado detallando cada centímetro de sus amigos, su mirada era aún más brillante de lo usual, los mencionados se miraron confundidos.

– ¿Haru? … ¿Y Haru? –con tanta conmoción, Makoto no se había percatado de la ausencia de su amigo oji azul. Lo buscó rápidamente con la mirada y vio su futon vacío. Ya sabía dónde encontrarlo.

Rápidamente se puso de pie tropezando al principio con las cobijas desordenadas de sus amigos, pero recupero el paso enseguida. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta del baño miro a un costado y, efectivamente, la ropa de Haruka estaba dentro del cesto. Apurado abrió la puerta sin pedir permiso antes, como acostumbraba, y gritó a todo pulmón el nombre de su amigo.

– ¡Haru! –de inmediato el mencionado salió del agua recuperando la respiración, cuando lo hizo y volteó a ver al de cabello oliva, éste se ruborizó de inmediato y cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos –¡H-Haru, cúbrete por favor! –se volteó dándole la espalda y del cesto le arrojó la sudadera. Fácilmente pudo notar el torso desnudo de Haruka y comprobó que estaba en la misma situación que él y seguramente todos en la sala también.

Escuchó al peli negro salir de la bañera y tras unos segundos supuso que ya se había "vestido". Se volteó rápidamente con su amigo y compartieron unos segundos de silencio. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era Haruka, estaba seguro, pero había un drástico cambio en él.

Su estatura estaba ahora más reducida, casi una cabeza menos y, por el contrario, su cabello negro y ahora húmedo, le llegaba hasta más abajo de la cintura, con un par de mechones largos en los costados de su rostro. La sudadera que llevaba puesta le quedaba más grande y al ver su rostro éste tenía facciones más suaves y su mirada reflejaba algo distinto, pero sin duda era Haruka, cuando lo miró a los ojos lo comprobó.

Haruka aún con el rostro típicamente inmutable, también se llevó una sorpresa. La chica frente a ella era más alta y su cabello verde oliva caía suavemente hasta la cintura y su flequillo detallaba a la perfección su rostro, sus ojos verdes y brillantes, que demostraban sorpresa y a la vez preocupación, tenían la misma intensidad que la mirada de Makoto. No tenía porque pensárselo dos veces, por alguna extraña razón esa chica era, efectivamente, Makoto.

Y como si hubieran leído los pensamientos revueltos de Haruka y adivinaran su reacción, un grito se escucho, otra vez, en la sala de estar. Éste mismo fue quién sacó a ambos chicos de su estado de trance.

–¿Qué sucede, Makoto? –le pregunto el de ojos azules a su amigo o ¿amiga? Bueno, el punto es que se trataba de Makoto y éste siempre le resolvía sus dudas y lo tranquilizaba. Pregunto refiriéndose claro, a la extraña situación de ambos.

–No lo sé, Haru… vamos con los demás. Seguro llegaremos a una solución –el peli negro asintió y siguió a Makoto, lo notaba claramente nervioso, pero siempre le demostraba seguridad en sus palabras.

Cuando llegaron la imagen que los recibió les impactó. Nagisa, que al parecer se había tomado con más calma la situación estaba arrodillado sobre el pobre de Rei que luchaba, en vano, por quitarse al escandaloso rubio de encima. Estaba completamente sonrojado y no era para menos, pues al parecer Nagisa adoptó la costumbre de apretar los pechos ajenos con natural curiosidad. Quiso tocar a Rin en un principio pero éste aún desconcertado le dirigió una mirada asesina que claramente decía "Si te atreves, te mato", por lo que viendo a un indefenso peli gris detrás de él se abalanzó sin pensarlo dos veces. Cuando terminó de manosear al pobre de Nitori, que ahora estaba completamente sonrojado y fijándose bien, casi a punto de llorar, sus ojos –y manos– prestaron atención a Rei que después del sonoro grito no se había movido ni un milímetro de su posición. Siendo presa fácil del rubio.

Éste mismo sintió las otras presencias provenientes del baño y clavó la mirada en Haruka.

– ¡Haru-chan también! ¡Chicos mi deseo se cumplió! –gritó completamente entusiasmado, liberando a Rei de su agarre y saltando de un lado a otro. Disfrutando de la situación que a los demás les parecía una horrenda pesadilla.

– ¿Pero que está diciendo, Nagisa-kun? ¡Eso es teóricamente imposible! –se quejó Rei completamente alterado.

– ¡Que gracioso, Rei-chan! Tu voz ahora es tan delgada –el de ojos fucsia comenzó a reír y se tumbó en medio de los futones.

Realmente, toda esa alegría, era macabra.

– ¡Gafas Speedo tiene razón! –ahora era el turno de Rin para demostrar sus alterados nervios.

– ¡Rin-san no me llame así por favor! –volvió a quejarse Rei ahora más molesto por el tonto apodo que el pelirrojo le había puesto.

–Mi abuela tenía razón –sentenció Haruka mirándolos desde arriba, con esa mirada inexpresiva.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo, Haru? –inquirió molesto Rin –¿Qué acaso tanta caballa te pudrió el cerebro? –no tenía reparos en cuanto a demostrar so molestia se trataba.

Y ahora, que Haruka de buenas a primeras soltara esa frase en la situación que todos estaban le explotaba los nervios.

–No, Rin-chan. Haru-chan tiene razón –Nagisa apoyo la deducción de Haruka –¡Les dije que los deseos sí se cumplían!

– ¡¿Estás de broma?! ¡Claro que eso no pasa! Todos estamos en un sueño ahora… sí es eso –Rin trataba de calmarse torpemente –Ahora, sólo me recostaré… cerraré los ojos y cuando los abra toda esta atmosfera se habrá ido –conforme hablaba, hacía lo que narraba, cuando su espalda toco el futon dejo salir un enorme suspiro de sus labios.

–Este…Rin-san…

–¡No me interrumpas gafas Speedo!

–¡Deje eso de "Gafas Speedo" y concéntrese en nuestro problema!

En unos cuantos segundos, aquella habitación se llenó de conversaciones revueltas, las delgadas voces, propias de unas adolescentes se escuchaban por toda la casa. Ahora que todos se habían visto ya no cabía la menor duda… Realmente eran mujeres… ya no sólo tenían nombre de chica, sino que lo eran. El menos afectado en esa situación era Nagisa, parecía disfrutar de todo aquello. Por supuesto, pues se traba –de alguna u otra forma– del culpable de esa extraña situación.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí la primera parte xD . Estoy trabajando ya en la segunda, decidí actualizar cada viernes así que esperen la segunda parte hasta ese día. Gracias de nuevo a quienes han leido y me gustaría mucho leer sus opiniones en reviews, ¡Me gusta leerles! **

**¡Hasta otra! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Muchas gracias por continuar con esta singular historia xD y también agradezco mucho sus reviews :3 Me animan mucho.**

**Bueno, les presento la segunda parte de éste capitulo. La verdad me quedó levemente extenso y espero que no les aburra. Al final de cuentas, lo que se planeaba para ésta segunda parte quedará en el próximo capitulo. Jeje'**

**Sin más, les dejo este capitulo que espero disfruten.**

**Más notas al final~**

* * *

**Capitulo 2. La llegada de las primas y una hermana. [Parte 2]**

Rin estaba furioso, furiosa… con ese aspecto afeminado no daba la misma imagen de chico rudo como antes. El cabello pelirrojo le llegaba hasta los hombros, sus dientes afilados seguían ahí. Era como una "versión" más madura que su hermana Gou, aunque seguía siendo un poco más alto que ella. Sus gritos eran los que más resonaban por toda la habitación. Su voz era delgada más no aguda, cuando alzaba la voz, todos podían oírle claramente aún a metros de distancia. Si bien su aspecto era diferente, aún tenía un ligero toque de ese porte fuerte que siempre demostraba.

Nitori, su pequeño Kouhai, al igual que Nagisa, tampoco había cambiado demasiado. Ahora su cabello gris era más largo, con los mechones frontales delineando su rostro, más largos y la parte de atrás corta, manteniendo el flequillo igual, solo un poquito más largo. Sus orbes celestes y las cejas levemente curveadas por la conmoción le daban un aspecto frágil y tímido, ese pequeño lunar debajo de su ojo derecho no le ayudaba mucho. Mantenía la misma estatura y su voz ahora era más aguda y delgada.

Rei, el joven peli azul ahora tenía la cabellera más larga, no más allá de sus hombros, la parte del flequillo se mantenía igual pero un poco largo. Su estatura también restaba una cabeza más de lo que naturalmente medía. Era al igual que Makoto, el más nervioso y alterado, ahora lanzaba estruendosos gritos desesperado, si bien no eran tan fuertes como los de Matsuoka, se distinguían en medio de esa discusión. Rei era el perfecto reflejo de una adolescente dramática después de una pelea con su novio cuando descubrió que éste era gay… bueno, quizá no es la analogía correcta. Pero ese era el aspecto que demostraba.

Makoto y Haruka se mantenían a raya de aquella mezcla de gritos y palabrerías. El primero tratando de calmar a todos y el segundo sólo observando en silencio todo aquello, como si realmente no le importara. Claro está que por dentro, también se encontraba algo inquieto. Pero miró a los demás, realmente –ignorando el aspecto físico– no habían dado un drástico cambio en su manera de ser, solo estaban exaltados, inclusive él mantenía esa misma personalidad. Así que mentalmente llegó a la conclusión de que todo seguía bien, a medias.

– ¡Chicos! –por fin la voz de Makoto se había logrado escuchar, aunque fue solamente porque los otros se callaron para recuperar aliento, el de cabellos oliva aprovechó esa pequeña brecha –Tenemos que calmarnos… y seguro le encontramos solución a todo esto. Vamos, hay que sentarnos –aunque por dentro estaba completamente alterado y nervioso, seguía demostrando que aun en las peores situaciones, se tomaba un tiempo para digerir bien todo. Los otros chicos optaron por hacer caso a sus palabras y en unos segundos ya estaban acomodándose nuevamente sobre los futones, haciendo una especie de círculo.

–Sé que esta situación nos pone incómodos y alterados –comenzó, con aquella delgada voz que ahora tenía –Pero ahora no podemos perder la cabeza –les dirigió una mirada reprobatoria –Anoche todos estuvimos en un festival, regresamos a casa de Haru y, al despertar nos encontramos con este… cambio –Nagisa alzó la mano, el oji verde asintió.

–Mako-chan todo esto es por el deseo que pedí –dibujo una angelical sonrisa en su rostro, como si fuera aquella opinión la solución a su problema.

–No puedo creerlo, es realmente estúpido –se quejó Rin cruzándose de brazos, más tranquilo.

–Tienes razón –continuó Makoto –Ciertamente, que nos encontremos en esta situación a causa de un deseo es relativamente imposible. Pero no todo en este mundo tiene una respuesta lógica o científica. Consideremos este "incidente" como uno de esos casos –suspiró y miro a Nagisa –Ahora, se podría decir que conocemos la causa… Nagisa ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que deseaste?

–Deseé que nosotros seis fuéramos chicas por una semana –le respondió como si le contara sobre el clima.

Los chicos acallaron sus nuevas protestas, para no comenzar de nuevo con una discusión masiva.

–Bien… una semana es, un largo tiempo.

– ¿Cómo se supone que afrontaremos este problema en una semana? –cuestiono más calmado, Rei.

Todos los chicos, bueno, ahora chicas, lanzaron un suspiro resignados.

–¡Pidámosle ayuda a Gou-chan! Ella es muy inteligente y sabrá qué hacer –decidió Nagisa. Rin de inmediato se alteró.

–¡No, a Gou no! – espetó –No quiero que ella me vea así –confesó molesto y avergonzado el de dientes afilados, ya sabía el mar de risas en el que su hermana lo ahogaría si se enterara de toda esa situación.

–Pero Rin-chan, no creo que Gou-chan nos dé la espalda y se burle de nosotros. ¡Ha demostrado ser buena amiga! –la defendió el rubio.

–Yo también considero que Kou-san nos ayudará –exclamó Nitori con nuevos ánimos, integrándose a la conversación.

–Además, tenemos que continuar con nuestras actividades diarias –le siguió Rei –Vamos a tener que salir para ir a la escuela y también entrenar. No podemos quedarnos en casa de Haruka-senpai por una semana entera encerrados.

–¿S-Salir? –inquirió Makoto nervioso.

Para el oji verde, salir a la calle no estaba considerado como alguno de sus planes, a decir verdad, preferiría vivir como un ermitaño una semana entera encerrado en casa de su amigo, a salir a la calle con ese aspecto. Simplemente la vergüenza de estar en un cuerpo que le era completamente extraño no le resultaba tan fácil de sobrellevar.

–Está marcando… pondré el altavoz –no se dieron cuenta cuando Nagisa tomó su celular y marcó el número de su mánager pelirroja.

–O-oye, ¡Nagisa! –se alteró Rin, pero callo de inmediato cuando escucharon a la chica atender la llamada.

–¿Hola? ¿Nagisa-kun? –se escuchó del otro lado, todos prestaron atención.

–¡Buenos días, Gou-chan! –

–¡Es Kou! –volvió a repetir exasperada –¿Nagisa-kun? ¿Estás bien? –le cuestiono confundida la pelirroja. La voz de su amigo era animada y aguda… pero no recordaba que fuera tan delgada. Leyó el nombre en su pantalla y comprobó que se trataba de Nagisa –Tu voz se escucha diferente.

–No te preocupes por eso, Gou-chan. Más importante ¿Puedes venir a casa de Haru-chan en este momento?

–¿A casa de Haruka-senpai?¿Para qué?

–¡Por favor, Gou-chan! Necesitamos de tu valiosa presencia. ¿Acaso estás ocupada?

–Ah… bueno, estaba hablando con el capitán Mikoshiba para quedar en sal–

–¡Gou ven aquí en este instante! –gritó el celoso de Rin. Makoto le hizo señas para que se calmara, de inmediato se cubrió la boca. Simplemente, la sangre le hervía cuando escuchaba a su hermana pronunciar el nombre de su capitán. Sabía lo coqueto que éste era con ella ¡De ningún modo permitiría que salieran en una cita!

–¿Hmm...? ¿Nagisa-kun estás con una amiga? –el mencionado hizo lo posible para no soltar una carcajada en ese momento.

–Te enterarás bien de todo si vienes Gou-chan.

–Está bien, estaré ahí en un momento. Hasta luego, Nagisa-kun –la llamada finalizó con la pelirroja colgando.

En 30 minutos, ya tenían a la chica en la entrada de la casa, golpeando suavemente la puerta. Estaba de espaldas a la entrada, admirando el bello cielo despejado de aquella mañana. La llamada de Nagisa la mantenía sumergida en sus pensamientos. Quizá estaban enfermos y por eso el sonido extraño de su voz. Con eso, tendrían que suspender las prácticas hasta que los muchachos mejoraran. Todo aquello iba mal.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, estaba ya a punto de lanzar un grito por la actitud tan irresponsable de sus compañeros, siendo recibida por una chica en sudadera azul y ¿Bañador?

–¡Ah! Disculpe… me equivoqué de casa –se reverenció cortésmente. ¿Acaso había visto mal? No, definitivamente era la casa de Haruka, entonces ¿Aquella chica peli negra?

–Gou –la escuchó llamarle con una monótona voz femenina –¿No vas a entrar?

La pelirroja se tomó unos segundos para pensar. No se había confundido de casa, la chica parecía estar esperándola cuando se hizo aún lado para dejarla pasar. La inspeccionó rápidamente; el cabello negro profundo, los ojos azules como el mar, aquel rostro inexpresivo.

– ¡¿H-Haruka-senpai?! –era completamente imposible, pero se animó a preguntar al reconocer esa azulada mirada.

–Sí, soy yo –acaso ¿Era el rostro inexpresivo que Haruka tenía al responderle? O ¿El nuevo aspecto que parecía no importarle lo que la asustaba?

No muy convencida entró a la casa mirando de un lado a otro, como un ratón que espera no encontrarse con el gato. Y éste en este caso, era darse cuenta que estaba en un mundo paralelo en donde no ella no encajaba.

–¡Gou-chan! –la voz que escuchó a través del auricular captó su atención en cuanto puso un pie en la sala. Los futones estaban guardados y ahora había un grupo de chicas sentadas alrededor de una mesa en el centro.

Paseó la vista en todas, realmente eran muy parecidas a…

Detuvo su "inspección" al ver a otra chica, igual que ella, pelirroja cruzada de brazos. Su corazón casi se detiene.

–¿He-hermano? –ya sabían que Gou era demasiado perceptiva y muy buena observadora –sobre todo cuando de músculos se trataba– y no fue sorpresa para todos que reconociera fácilmente a Rin, después de todo eran hermanos. Por otra parte, Rin no sabía qué hacer, ¿Cómo mirar a Gou en ese aspecto a los ojos?

–¡¿Pero qué está pasando?! …Todos… ¿Todas? –su gesto de sorpresa cambió a uno de confusión.

–¡Podemos explicarlo Kou-san! –Nitori se sonrojó y agitó las manos nervioso, al lado de su senpai.

Gou los miró con detenimiento, sin decir palabra alguna. Sintió como Nagisa la jalaba del brazo izquierdo para que se sentara al igual que todos. Entonces Makoto comenzó a explicar todo, desde el festival hasta la noche anterior, incluyendo el dichoso deseo que los había transformado. La pelirroja escuchaba atenta, una vez terminó el oji verde de explicar, se quedo en silencio. Los demás la miraron en busca de alguna posible solución, o al menos que dijera algo.

Aquella historia era totalmente descabellada. Pero conocía bien a sus compañeros y analizando las circunstancias, sabía que no le mentirían ni le contarían esa historia sacada de un cuento infantil esperando que ella les creyera, sino que los entendiera.

La chica pelirroja consideró diferentes opciones:

Los nadadores estaban jugándole una broma, a modo de hacerle pagar por los cansados entrenamientos a los que los tenía sometidos. –Aunque de inmediato descartó esa idea, si es verdad que estaba realmente conmocionada. Pero esa no era la manera de gastar una broma a modo de venganza.

A menos que los chicos hubiesen ido con un muy talentoso cirujano, podían conseguir ese aspecto bastante afeminado. Pero un momento, ¿Para qué harían semejante cosa? Idea descartada.

La infantil historia que resultaba graciosa. Que por culpa de un deseo, todos estaban transformados en mujeres. Bueno, sólo esa opción le quedaba.

–M-Makoto-senpai –fue lo que salió de sus labios tras los interminables minutos callada. El mencionado, que estaba frente a la pelirroja le dedicó una mirada esperanzada. Gou lo miró directo a los ojos. De un momento a otro, ya tenía ambas mano sobre los pechos del oji verde haciendo una suave presión – ¡Son reales! –confirmó mucho más sorprendida. A Makoto se le pintó la cara de rojo rápidamente y se cubrió de inmediato. Había sido tocado lo suficiente ese día.

–¡Así es Gou-chan! Todos ahora somos chicas –sonrió triunfante el único que disfrutaba de aquella situación, con ambas manos sobre su –no tan proporcionado– pecho.

–Llamaré a la profesora Ama-chan –sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su short, pero la mano del oji verde la detuvo cuando estaba a punto de marcar.

– ¡No! No quiero que nadie más se entere –aquello era lo que menos deseaba el nadador. Suficiente vergüenza sufrió cuando le contó todo a Gou y encima ¡También le había tocado! No quería que algo así volviera a pasar. Si fuese posible se enterraría en el patio trasero de la casa del pelinegro para no salir y ver a nadie, hasta que eso de ser chica se terminara.

–Tranquilo, Makoto-senpai. Estoy segura que la profesora nos ayudará. Confía –le dedicó una hermosa y tranquila sonrisa, el oji verde lo dudó unos segundos hasta retirar la mano del móvil rosa de la chica. Asintió medio dudoso. Volvió a mirar a sus amigos, Haruka le dedicó una mirada en la que se podía leer "Todo estará bien, Makoto". Eso fue suficiente para calmarse.

Gou había comenzado la llamada. Nagisa se reía molestando a Rei, Haruka mantenía su expresión aburrida. Nitori trataba de animar a Rin, y éste evitaba por completo la mirada de su hermana. Makoto estaba un poco más tranquilo, cubriéndose con el pijama su pecho.

Llamaron a la puerta otra vez, Gou fue quien atendió y tras unos minutos, ambas mujeres entraron. La profesora Amakata había hablado con la chica respecto a la situación en que se encontraban todos los muchachos, para que no recibiera un impacto igual o mayor que la chica pelirroja. La mujer de cabello castaño pareció entender perfectamente todo el contexto, incluso pudo ver un destello de diversión en sus ojos, le sorprendió. Gou pensó que quizá en el fondo, la profesora se parecía un poco a Nagisa.

Cuando estuvo por fin frente a los jóvenes nadadores, dibujó una sonrisa tranquila y se sentó junto a ellos, Gou hizo lo mismo.

–Bueno, bueno… –comenzó con el suave tono que la caracterizaba –Ahora que todos han aceptado su nueva realidad tenemos que concentrarnos en cómo afrontaran la semana hasta que vuelvan a ser chicos nuevamente –los muchachos escucharon atentamente, aunque diferían en haber "aceptado su nueva realidad" , la profesora tenía razón –Así que, antes que nada tenemos que arreglar la cuestión de su ropa –el tono que usaba era serio, estaba bastante concentrada en ese asunto. Miro a los muchachos –No pueden andar con esa ropa.

La profesora Amakata tenía razón. Makoto vestía un pijama azul con rayas, la camisa de manga corta era bastante amplia, su hombro derecho estaba al descubierto y la zona del pecho le ajustaba bien; los pantalones le quedaban bastante holgados y los arrastraba, aunque en la cadera no necesitaba ajustar más.

Haruka tenía únicamente su sudadera cerrada azul cubriéndolo, parecía estar envuelto en una enorme tela, los hombros le quedaban bastante amplios y sus manos no alcanzaban a verse. El bañador, en cambio, le quedaba a la perfección.

Nagisa vestía una playera con capucha color rosa y amarillo, también un pantalón rosado. Las prendas le quedaban ligeramente grandes pero se adaptaban bien a su forma femenina.

Rei traía puesta su pijama de mariposas lilas, las mangas le quedaban grandes y el pantalón igual, ya se había tropezado un par de veces cuando intentaba escapar de Nagisa y sus manos traviesas.

Rin simplemente usaba su camiseta color guinda la cual le quedaba grande y le cubría el torso sin pudor alguno, el pantalón verde oscuro le quedaba igual que a Makoto.

Nitori tenía puesto un conjunto de sudadera y bermuda color blanco con detalles grises en los costados. Debido a que originalmente la sudadera le quedaba grande, ahora se sentía envuelto en esa prenda. La bermuda le quedaba igual.

–Ni se les ocurra pensar que me pondré una falda –gruñó molesto Rin.

–Tranquilo, Kou-chan y yo nos encargaremos de eso –le sonrió la profesora –Pero hay un pequeño inconveniente… Cómo asistirán a la escuela.

Hubo un momento de silencio por parte de las dos mujeres, sin darse cuenta todo eso resultaba muy entretenido. Ahora faltaba arreglar los pequeños detalles.

–No creo que sea necesario presentarnos así como estamos –se apresuró a decir Makoto, riendo nervioso.

–No pueden perder sus clases –sentenció la mujer castaña –Van a tener que presentarse si quieren pasar sus materias –el oji verde suspiró resignado.

–¡Ah! –Gou sorprendió a todos cuando gritó –¡Ya lo tengo! –dibujo una sonrisa y curveo sus cejas con seguridad –¡Nitori, fingirás ser tu hermana gemela! –el mencionado quedo estupefacto –¡En cuanto a los demás fingirán ser sus primas lejanas!

–¡¿QUÉ?! –gritaron, los ahora chicas, al unísono.

–¡Esa es muy buena idea, Kou-chan! ¿Pero como explicaremos la ausencia de los chicos sin que sospechen? –ambas mujeres se miraron a los ojos, ignorando las protestas al fondo. Jadearon cuando encontraron la solución perfectamente creíble.

–¡Un intercambio!

–Más específico, un intercambio del club de natación, ¡Así siendo mujeres seguirán entrenando y no perderemos ni un solo día! –gritó Gou con aura triunfante.

Ambas mujeres se abrazaron contentas por su brillante idea, a ellas se les unió Nagisa. Los demás chicos miraban la escena con algo de miedo, tanta alegría resultaba macabra.

Definitivamente, esa sería una larga semana para los nadadores. Y recién comenzaba el fin de semana.

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí el capítulo xD . ¿Qué les pareció? Me gustaría leerlo en sus reviews :3 **

**Gracias -de nuevo- a mi querida amiga Ana K. por ayudarme a seguir planeando. Será un fic en colaboración con ella :3**

***Ok... Cuando se me ocurrió esta historia, no se me había cruzado por la mente hacer de este fic uno yaoi xD , (claro que me gusta el yaoi de Free! *-*) ****"fanservice", claro que habrá xD**... sin embargo no tengo parejas principales o algo así u.u

**Sin más, n****os leemos el próximo viernes! ¡Hasta otra! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo! Gracias por seguir este fanfic. Y muchas gracias por sus reviews! me entretengo mucho leyéndolos! xD Y también me han dado buenas recomendaciones jajaja xD , les agradezco mucho, en verdad. Tambien como saben a mi amiga Ana K. 3 **

**Bueno, sin más, lean! :3**

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Intercambio Sorpresa.**

–En serio, esto es demasiado incómodo –se quejaba una chica con el cabello oliva y ojos verdes mientras recorrían el pequeño centro comercial que estaba en el centro de la ciudad. Miraba de un lado a otro, nerviosa y estaba segura que tenía la cara completamente roja. Eso de acostumbrarse a estar en un cuerpo diferente que por desgracia, llamaba mucho la atención, y tener cierto tipo de miradas masculinas sobre sí, le resultaba imposible.

–Vamos, Tachibana -kun, si actúas de esa forma es obvio que llamarás más la atención. Tranquilízate –la mujer castaña que estaba liderando el pequeño grupo de tres chicas le dedicó una cálida sonrisa reconfortante, más no logró calmarle por completo.

–Makoto-senpai, haga caso a la profesora y tranquilícese. Con esa actitud de _presa fácil _es más lógico que consiga _ese _tipo de miradas –le aconsejó Rei que si bien no se encontraba en mejores situaciones que el oji verde, trataba de actuar más naturalmente –Siga el ejemplo de Haruka-senpai –ambos adolescentes voltearon a su derecha, donde caminaba el pelinegro con aquel semblante aburrido siguiendo a su profesora de literatura. Se preguntaban si Haruka estaba sufriendo al igual que ellos o lo estaba disfrutando en silencio.

Después que la profesora Amakata y Gou encontraron la manera de cómo encubrir el problema en que los jóvenes nadadores estaban, se organizaron para comenzar a trabajar en los pequeños detalles.

La mayor se encargaría de arreglar las cosas en la escuela Iwatobi para que las "primas" de los chicos cubrieran sus lugares por una semana y también conseguiría los uniformes. Después de todo, tenía contactos. Gou por su parte, aprovechando su pequeña "amistad" con el capitán Mikoshiba se encargaría de arreglar las cosas en los dormitorios de los dos muchachos.

Pusieron en marcha su primer plan, así, la profesora Ama-chan iría con Makoto, Haruka y Rei al centro comercial para conseguirles algunas prendas que usar mientras mantenían ese cuerpo ya que, lo único que tenían puesto era ropa prestada de Haruka que gracias a su complexión delgada, no les causaba mayores problemas. De paso, conseguiría los uniformes escolares. Por otro lado, Gou se llevaría a Rin, Aiichiro y Nagisa, primero a su casa para prestarles ropa de momento, y después dirigirse a la academia Samezuka para explicar la situación primeramente con el capitán Mikoshiba. Los dos grupos de chicas se reunirían en el centro comercial ya entrada la tarde para regresar todos a casa de Haruka.

En el centro comercial, Makoto envió un mensaje a su madre, indicándole su paradero en esos momentos. Otro gran problema era hablar con sus padres, aunque estaba dudoso, no se imaginaba yendo a casa con semejante cuerpo, explicando a sus padres la increíble situación, y a sus hermanitos atacándolo con molestas preguntas. Dio un suspiro, lo mejor sería avanzar con calma.

–Chicos, hemos llegado –la mujer castaña se detuvo frente a un local de ropa para adolescentes, muy juvenil. Los colores llamativos podían verse desde fuera gracias a sus grandes ventanales de cristal, era bastante amplio con muchos accesorios acomodados en las paredes, que iban desde llaveros de figuras tiernas, hasta maquillaje y productos para el cabello de alta calidad.

–¿Sucede algo Haruka-senpai? –le susurró Rei al mayor. Desde que llegaron al centro comercial lo notaba un poco inquieto, como si estuviera buscando algo entre las diversas tiendas. Haruka no respondió, solamente se limitó a esquivar la mirada a otro punto.

–¿Haru?

Mientras tanto, Gou y los tres nadadores estaban ya en el tren camino a la casa de la menor quien recientemente se había trasladado a un departamento sencillo, pero con el toque que la chica había puesto en él, el ambiente era relajante. La muchacha iba de pie mirando por la puerta. Rin y los otros estaban sentados en asientos contiguos. Nitori iba con la mirada cabizbaja en silencio al lado del rubio, Nagisa era otra cosa; estaba hincado viendo por la ventana, a punto de golpear al pelirrojo con su codo izquierdo en un par de ocasiones por su animoso estado de humor. Aún estaban vestidos con sus pijamas. El de dientes afilados tenía ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, sentado perezosamente.

–Tsk… ¿Qué demonios están mirando? –susurró molesto. Algunos hombres frente a él no dejaban de mirarlo lascivamente, paseando su mirada descaradamente por todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

–Tal vez si te cubrieras mejor el torso no estarías siendo acechado por pervertidos –le regaño su hermana que si había escuchado aquel susurro.

Y es que, no por nada la mayoría de los hombres en ese vagón estaban prácticamente babeando mientras acosaban con la mirada al pelirrojo, la camiseta que traía puesta no le cubría casi nada sus nuevos pechos, dejándolos prácticamente al descubierto. Como un gran escote que no deja nada a la imaginación.

–No tengo este cuerpo por gusto –se quejó cruzándose de brazos. Las miradas sobre él desaparecían poco a poco.

–Pero deberías ser más pudoroso. Ahora tu cuerpo es el de una chica y no puedes andar exhibiéndote así, insultas el cuerpo femenino –dijo indignada frunciendo el entre cejo. Su hermano se sonrojó y estaba a punto de iniciar una discusión pero habían llegado a la estación en donde debían bajar.

El departamento de Gou no estaba lejos, aproximadamente a unos 5 minutos de la estación. Era un alto edificio de 7 pisos con 5 departamentos en cada uno. Afortunadamente Gou vivía en la planta baja por lo que se ahorraron subir esas altas escaleras. La pelirroja metió la llave y dejó pasar a los nadadores. Nagisa directamente fue hasta la cama de la muchacha y se recostó entre los mullidos cojines rosados de ésta. Abrazó el conejo de felpa rojo que encontró junto a él.

Haruka seguía un distraído, ajena a esa situación la profesora Miho se adentró a la tienda seguida por Rei que le dedicó una fugaz mirada al pelinegro antes de girar y comenzar a caminar en dirección a la tienda departamental. Makoto estaba a punto de seguirles cuando el chico de ojos azules empezó a caminar contrariamente.

–Necesito un bañador.

–Espera, ¡Haru! –el de cabello oliva se apresuró a seguir a su amigo, para su mala suerte, cuando algo le interesaba a éste, tenía la misma reacción al ver a su amada agua. Así que trato en vano de alcanzarlo.

Correr con calzado que ya no era de su medida no es tan fácil, se sentía como un payaso haciendo una de sus actuaciones que todo el tiempo acababan mal, y precisamente, un paso en falso y el oji verde ya sentía su rostro estrellarse en el suelo. Sorpresivamente, aquel golpe no llegó.

–Oh… eso estuvo cerca –un par de brazos le rodearon desde atrás –Debes tener más cuidado –le aconsejó el extraño. Se liberó del agarre y encaró al chico que hablaba. Era alto, con cabello negro oscuro y muy guapo, estaba con otros dos.

–Gracias…–se sentía avergonzado, con la cara teñida de rojo. Jamás un hombre le había abrazado así. El otro chico soltó una risa, mientras le susurraba algo a los dos detrás de él.

–Eres muy bonita… –peligrosamente se acercó a Makoto, rodeando su cintura. Tenía una mirada bastante seductora.

–No…. Yo…–no tenía idea de qué decir. Le ponía bastante nervioso estar así de cerca de otro chico… y la manera en que se presionaba contra su afeminado cuerpo no ayudaba en absoluto –Suéltame… –al tipo mañoso sólo le divertían las reacciones del oji verde que trataba en vano de zafarse, estaba demasiado nervioso. Trataba de empujarlo, pero su fuerza desgraciadamente ya no era la misma. Y claro, el otro sujeto aprovechaba esa situación.

Y como si de un rayo de luz que aparece a la mitad de una tormenta se tratara, apareció Haruka que había devuelto sus pasos al notar la ausencia de su amigo. Sorpresivamente lo encontró en los brazos de otro tipo que entre sus planes estaba lejos dejar ir al oji verde. En menos de un segundo ya estaba al lado de Makoto tirando de su muñeca izquierda, con cara de pocos amigos y una mirada asesina que le dedicó al mañoso acosador.

–Vámonos, Makoto –la fuerza que usó casi hace tropezar al de cabellos oliva. Los tres tipos miraron a las dos chicas alejarse con prisa. Sin poder evitarlo, el de cabello oscuro dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios. Y es que, no todos los días se veían chicas tan lindas como ¿Makoto? Hasta el nombre le pareció bonito.

.-'´´*``'-...-'´´*``'-….-'´´*``'-.

–Bien, no pueden andar por la calle con ese tipo de ropa. Especialmente tú, hermano. Así que les prestaré un poco de mi ropa –la pelirroja sonrió orgullosa y abrió la puerta de su armario.

–¡Ah! Gou-chan tienes demasiada ropa.

–Es Kou –le corrigió –Y es obvio que tenga mucha. Una chica debe estar preparada frente a cualquier situación –guiñó un ojo y alzó un dedo índice con una enorme sonrisa.

Nagisa y Nitori jadearon sorprendidos. Rin volvió a fruncir el entrecejo.

–Tenía pensado en un lindo conjunto azul y blanco para Ai-chan –dijo animada la chica revolviendo entre su armario.

–¡Escoge algo lindo para mí también Gou-chan! –la mencionada volvió a corregirle el modo en que la llamaba, divertida y con la ayuda de Nagisa escogieron un bello conjunto para Aiichiro de pantalones pesqueros color azul cielo, una blusa un poco holgada con el cuello en "V" y mangas cortas esponjadas. El calzado bastante cómodo; deportivo.

Una vez el rubio listo; vestido con una blusa fucsia, pantalones blancos hasta las rodillas y tenis rosas, llegó el turno de elegirle ropa a Rin. Un trabajo bastante complicado ya que el pelirrojo se negaba a usar cualquier cosa color rosado, corto o ajustado y la ropa de su hermana no era precisamente lo que le gustaría alguna vez usar.

–¡Esto le quedara perfecto a Rin-chan! –en medio de una montaña de ropa, el rubio dio un salto triunfante. Al mencionado le dio un tic en el ojo, esperando que esta vez no fuera nada extravagante, enserio ¿En donde compraba Gou su ropa?

–No me lo pondré –sentenció recostado en la cama sin ver lo que el rubio sugería.

–¡Ah! Yo digo que eso le quedará bien a Rin-senpai –exclamó entusiasmado su pequeño Kouhai sentado en la orilla de la cama. A éste le siguió Gou y por mera curiosidad, el pelirrojo se incorporó.

Ésta vez no era color rosa, tampoco ajustado… pero de todas las sugerencias, ésta le parecía el colmo. ¡¿En qué vida Rin Matsuoka usaría una falda a cuadros estilo loli-colegiala?! Mejor dicho, ¡¿En qué tipo de lugares compraba Gou su ropa?!

–¡No me pondré eso! –grito exasperado, arrojando la prenda de las manos de Nagisa, lejos de su vista.

Lejos de ahí, dentro de una amplia tienda de accesorios para natación, estaban dos chicas decidiendo cual de todos esos bañadores comprarían. Una de ellas más enfocada que otra. Makoto suspiró al ver cómo Haruka no se decidía entre dos bañadores que la parecían completamente iguales.

–Haru… deberíamos volver con la profesora Ama-chan –el pelinegro parecía ignorarle. Makoto lo pensó mejor, era buena idea conseguirse bañadores nuevos para las prácticas, miró a su izquierda un bañador negro con detalles verdes.

–Debes tener más cuidado con los hombres –masculló Haruka, el de cabello oliva lo miró y entendió a que se refería. Dicho esto se dio la vuelta con ambos bañadores –Me los probaré.

En un rato, estaban ambos saliendo de la tienda con sus nuevos bañadores. Makoto también había elegido dos más; para Rei y Nagisa, deseando que la talla fuera la correcta.

–¡Ah! ¡Las encontré, Ryuugazaki-kun! –la profesora los vio salir de la tienda departamental. Tenía cerca de 5 bolsas en cada brazo. Cuando el peli azul se acercó estaba igual de cargada que la mujer. Las cuatro se acercaron –Oigan, no se desaparezcan así –la mujer les regañó, pero de inmediato suavizó su gesto.

–Lo sentimos mucho –se disculpó Makoto. Ofreciéndose para ayudar a su maestra con todas esas bolsas. La mujer le pasó tres bolsas, cargar todo eso ella sola no era una tarea fácil. La maestra agradeció al amable chico de pelo oliva y se percató que tanto él como Haruka seguían vistiendo la ropa del oji azul, en cambio, Rei ya estaba vestido con un short mediano púrpura, una blusa con un hombro descubierto y un poco holgada, decorada con una mariposa negra atravesándole y unos deportivos blancos. Parecía estar muy cómodo con ese atuendo.

Después de unos halagos por parte de Makoto y unas cuantas carcajadas al estilo de Rei, las ahora chicas junto a la profesora, estaban ya en la plaza del centro donde se encontrarían con el resto, no sin antes, convencer a Makoto y Haruka de cambiarse.

.-'´´*``'-...-'´´*``'-….-'´´*``'-.

No es que tuviera poca fuerza de voluntad o que no le importara su orgullo, claro que no, si aquello era lo más importante en todo momento para el chico pelirrojo. Pero, antes que su orgullo, estaba su querida hermanita y con esto, la decisión de mantenerla alejada lo mejor posible de su capitán de ojos dorados, pues éste no perdía oportunidad de estar con la pelirroja y lo que más le enfadaba, era que a ésta no parecía molestarle.

Cuando Gou decidió entonces vestir la pequeña prenda, Rin casi se ahoga con su propia saliva. Nitori corrió a auxiliarlo dándole golpecitos en la espalda. Nagisa solo reía divertido con la escena, Gou por su parte sabía que su plan funcionaría… no es que quisiera hacer pasar a su hermano por malos ratos y humillaciones… Pero, vamos, no todos los días te encuentras con que tu hermano mayor se ha convertido en una chica y muy guapa además. Entonces, Rin tomó valor de quién sabe dónde y hecho una furia agarró la falda cuadriculada y como si fuera a su medida, le quedo perfectamente, tomó y se vistió con cualquier blusa del suelo, unas sandalias e incluso la ropa interior que en una broma Nagisa le sugirió y sin decir palabra alguna salió del departamento. Los otros le siguieron, dos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y otro preocupado por las acciones tan repentinas de senpai, y lo peor es que la adrenalina se le bajaba rápidamente.

Nagisa les avisó que iría a su casa, para arreglar la cosa con su familia. La sonrisa de diablillo travieso y un guiño, convenció a los demás que al menos en su caso, todo estaría bien. Tomando el lado contrario, corría la niña de pelo rubio con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Entonces estaba hecho, caminar por los pasillos de la academia Samezuka y ser acosado por las miradas pervertidas de los alumnos e incluso de algunos de sus compañeros era la peor vergüenza que en sus 17 años estaba viviendo, vestir esa falda a cuadros tenía que valer su humillación. Gou lo valía, protegerla de la pervertida mirada del capitán –como él pensaba- sí que lo valía.

–¡Ah! Capitán Mikoshiba –saludó Gou desde el otro lado de la piscina, cuando vio al chico de orbes doradas supervisar el desempeño de su equipo. Tenía que admitirlo, a ella le encantaba la dedicación de Mikoshiba, claro que jamás lo diría frente a su hermano.

Desde el otro lado, cuando escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado por la dulce voz de la pelirroja, de inmediato dibujo una sonrisa y fue hasta su encuentro. A Rin comenzó a hervirle la sangre de tan sólo ver tal escena _"ahora solo falta que lluevan flores" _pensó molesto. Nitori que estaba ya acostumbrado a mirar esa faceta de su senpai volvió a palmear su espalda.

–¡Gou-kun, tiempo sin verte! ¿Vienes a visitar a Matsuoka?–de acuerdo, lo que más odiaba es que ese chico resultaba ser peor que Nagisa pronunciando su nombre.

Suspiro, eso no era importante ahora. El capitán echó un vistazo detrás de su querida niña cuando se sintió ser perforado por una mirada rojiza

–¿Son tus amigas? –inquirió, ahora viendo a Nitori que estaba hecho un mar de nervios, sabía que era imposible que le reconocieran con ese atuendo y ese cabello. Pero tenía la sensación que todos se darían cuenta. Gou soltó una risita, pero le preocupó un poco el tono serio que uso Mikoshiba, sin despegar la mirada de los nadadores –Son lindas…

Y ese sonrojo propio de un agasajo no muy común apareció en su rostro. Rin estaba controlándose para no saltar y golpear la cara de su queridísimo capitán, tenía bien entendido que tener a Mikoshiba de su lado cubriría bien el sorpresivo "intercambio". Pues éste tenía muy buenos lazos con el director que rara vez estaba dentro de las instalaciones del Samezuka, un hombre demasiado ocupado como para quedarse quieto en uno de sus tantos proyectos.

–Es… una larga historia –comenzó la pelirroja. Por un momento Nitori creyó que le contaría la loca historia del deseo que el rubio había pedido.

Pero no sucedió así, ahora había una razón más para admirar a la hermana de su senpai: Era muy buena improvisando. No tartamudeó ni un poco al narrar la increíble historia que explicaba la presencia de su prima y la hermana de Aiichiro y, el hecho de que el de cabellos anaranjados quedara prácticamente embobado con la belleza de las tres chicas, fue la palanca que hizo funcionar su plan.

–Entiendo, Gou-kun –lanzó una pequeña risa con ambas manos en sus caderas –Me encargaré de los detalles, puedes estar tranquila.

–¡Muchas gracias, Capitán Mikoshiba! Sabía que podíamos contar con usted–contenta, se reverencio. Claro que la alegría se le esfumo en cuanto el chico continuó.

–A cambio, me he ganado un beso ¿No crees?

La sonrisa seductora de ese hombre alteró los nervios de Rin. Ya sabía que ese tipo no era para nada un buen candidato para su hermanita… de hecho para Rin, nadie lo era. Esperaba que con esa actitud, Gou dejara de prestarle atención.

–¿Q-qué? Bueno, no… –la pelirroja balbuceó nerviosa ¡Pero qué directo era cuando se lo proponía! Escuchó al de cabellos naranja reír y por unos segundos se sintió aliviada.

–¿Qué tal si tu prima me da ese besito? –de acuerdo, casi se le sale el alma cuando lo escuchó pronunciar semejante petición.

Aunque, siendo francos, no habría que ser un genio para darse cuenta que el capitán Mikoshiba le había echado ojo a Rin. Era increíblemente bella y con una mirada arrogante que pocas veces encontraba en una chica. Aunque ese tic en el ojo era bastante peculiar.

Para Rin, eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

–¡¿Quieres un beso?! –la pose en guardia que adopto estaba preocupando a los involucrados en esa conversación y también a algunos alumnos que estaban practicando voltearon a verlos con semejante grito cargado de furia –¡Maldito pervertido! –lo siguiente que el sonriente capitán sintió, fue una dolorosa patada contra su mejilla derecha. Antes de caer inconsciente al suelo, las bragas blancas que la "prima" de Gou vestía casi le provocaron una hemorragia nasal. Bueno, no obtuvo un beso, pero si una vista única. No es que fuera un pervertido, pero encontrarse con una chica tan bella no era cosa de todos los días.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.*

–¡No debiste golpear al capitán Mikoshiba! ¿Qué pasa si se enfada? –regañaba Gou a su hermano de camino a la estación –Sólo espero que no sea nada grave… –chilló por último lanzando un suspiro.

–¿Lo estas defendiendo, Gou? –incluso con su nueva y femenina voz, el enojo que se colaba por las palabras era notorio. Sus dos acompañantes dieron un respingo –¿No viste el gesto de felicidad pintando en su estúpido rostro? Si quería otro golpe lo hubiera pedido.

–Eso fue porque vio las bragas de Rin-senpai –explicó Nitori con total naturalidad, hasta que chocó con la espalda del pelirrojo. Esa aura temible, no había cambiado en nada. Gou quería soltar una carcajada, con sólo ver el color del rostro de su hermano, que hacía juego con su cabello escarlata.

Pasadas las siete de la tarde, la residencia Nanase se llenaba con risas y gritos de las nuevas chicas. El asunto con Nagisa estaba resuelto, al vivir una de sus hermanas mayores y al ser de familia numerosa, logró engañar a la mayor haciéndose pasar por una prima lejana que estaba de intercambio con la preparatoria Iwatobi. Después de una conversación muy animada y la inocencia de su hermana todo estaba arreglado. Lo de Makoto fue más difícil, salir de urgencia a un arduo entrenamiento por una semana al "Campamento Infernal" una vez más, no fue tan convincente para la señora Tachibana, una mujer dulce y muy perspicaz, pidió claro, hablar con su hijo. Makoto palideció pero la profesora supo manejar el asunto. Quedaron en que el de cabello oliva se comunicara a través de mensajes, debido a la mala cobertura del lugar. No le gustaba mentirle a su familia, mucho menos a sus padres, sin embargo presentarse en esas condiciones no era una opción.

–Esa falda te sienta bien, Rin –incluso Haruka no pudo evitar reír cuando vio llegar al pelirrojo con esa prenda azulada. Ni siquiera Nagisa estaba vistiendo una falda, mucho menos de ese estilo. A decir verdad, ninguno vestía una. El pelirrojo captó bien el tono burlesco de su amigo oji azul, el color se le vino al rostro de inmediato.

–¡Cállate! ¡No estoy usando esto por gusto! –espetó molesto levantándose de su lugar.

–¡Lo que mejor le queda son las bragas! –gritó el rubio que se había acercado peligrosamente a Rin desde atrás. Alzando la falda de éste sin ninguna discreción. Todos en la sala vieron la ropa interior color blanco con un pequeño moño al frente, todos quedaron estupefactos, excepto Nagisa que lanzaba una sonora carcajada. Rin se bajó la falda de inmediato, su cabello se confundía su rostro avergonzado gritándole groserías al rubio.

–¡Ya me gustaría verlos en mi lugar!

–¡Rin! Eso no pasará…

–No, no, chicos –habló la profesora tranquilamente, intentando no reír con tal escena –Será mejor que se acostumbren, para asistir a sus clases usarán el uniforme femenino –de una bolsa color beige saco las blusas, sacos y… faldas que los nadadores usarían por una semana, no fue tan difícil para la pelirroja y la profesora conseguirlos. Los de Iwatobi tragaron duro. Rin hecho a reír triunfante y malvado, Nitori los veía con pena. –¿Están listos para asistir a la escuela?

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo xD quedó un poco largo pero disfrute escribiendolo, espero no se haya vuelto tedioso al leerlo. Perdonen si hay faltas ortográficas, aunque lo lei un par de veces, se me van xD Agradecería mucho sus reviews con sus opiniones, sugerencias y tambien criticas constructivas, son bien aceptadas c: En cuanto al tema de las parejas, que ha estado rondando mucho xD, quizá no sea tan notorio por la situación en que se encuentran todos los muchachos, pero éstos mismos se darán cuenta de muchas cosas y ¿por qué no? También de sus sentimientos x3 jajaja **

**Nos leemos el próximo Viernes!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos! Primero que nada, una enorme disculpa! Se qué quede en actualizar cada viernes y acabo actualizando en domingo! Resulta que la semana pasada estuve muy ocupada, entre deberes y preparar obsequios el tiempo se me fue entre las manos. Ayer comencé el capitulo pero no logre terminarlo. Supongo que es el capitulo más largo que he escrito, pero disfrute mucho hacerlo. Recién terminado se los traigo! Discúlpenme.**

**Sin más, disrfuten! Y gracias a mi amiga Ana K. por su ayuda :3**

* * *

**Capitulo 4. Adaptándose a los cambios.**

Al amanecer, la residencia Nanase estaba llena de molestos ruidos a los que Haruka no estaba acostumbrado y mucho menos tan temprano. Por esa razón cuando despertó, se apresuró más de lo normal a llegar hasta su amada bañera. Ya se esperaba el molesto ambiente que llenaría la sala de estar cuando los demás despertaran, ya que prácticamente y a excepción de Makoto, se habían invitado solos. No quería escucharlos, especialmente a Nagisa, siempre tan lleno de energía. Cuando pasó por la puerta, encontró una pequeña nota en su mesita de centro, ahora en un rincón para que los seis futones se acomodaran debidamente. Cuando leyó la nota, comprendió porque había dos espacios libres.

_"Haru, regresé con Ai a los dormitorios._

_P.D: Apuesto que esa falda te sentará bastante bien. -Rin"_

Frunció levemente el entrecejo y dejó la nota sobre la mesita. Incluso podía imaginarse el gesto burlón del pelirrojo. Corría con un poco de suerte, al menos él y su pequeño Kouhai no tenían que asistir a clases, mucho menos usar una falda, puesto que Gou había quedado en que estaban de intercambio únicamente en el club de natación por ser una academia para varones, pero por hospitalidad les invitaron a quedarse en los dormitorios en vez de un hotel. Aquello sonaba bien.

Rei se preguntó entonces, si ellos no podían quedar en el mismo acuerdo con Iwatobi, a lo que la profesora –ferviente educadora y con fuertes valores- Se negó. Alzando un dedo y con los ojos cerrados…

_-Como deja claro el novelista Paulo Coelho; "Nadie puede quedar ajeno a los cambios que el mundo empieza a experimentar a partir de ahora"_

Aunque su pequeño mundo había cambiado, sabía que no era tan fácil adaptarse, mucho menos si molestas escenas como las del otro día en el centro comercial volvían a pasar.

Se sumergió en el agua de su bañera, estrenando el bañador entero negro con detalles púrpura que había comprado. Sólo quería unos momentos de paz.

Por un momento, el molesto ruido de un apresurado Rei escapando de un mañoso Nagisa y siendo regañados por Makoto, se dejó de escuchar. Los oídos de Haruka descansaron.

Aunque su preciosa tranquilidad no duró demasiado.

El silencio fue roto por unos abruptos golpes en la puerta y una molesta voz.

– ¡Haru-chan! ¡Sal de ahí, ahora es mi turno! –los golpeteos de Nagisa se intensificaron, Haruka no tenía ni la más mínima intención de salir, podía quedarse afuera todo el tiempo que quisiera y no lograrían alejarlo de su preciosa agua. Pero olvido un detalle; cerrar con seguro.

Makoto estaba en la cocina, preparando un poco de té y, aprovechando la ausencia de su amigo, cocinaba algo que no fuera caballa con los "selectos" ingredientes que encontró en su refrigerador. Desde aquella habitación podía escuchar claramente los gritos y golpes del rubio. De repente, escuchó un fuerte "Splash!" y se imaginó la situación.

Dejó a un lado los platos y los vasos con té, salió de la cocina y de soslayó solo veía la espalda del peli azul un poco sospechoso, decidió ignorar lo que estuviera haciendo aquél y subió las escaleras a prisa, encontrando a Nagisa sin ropa, encima de un molesto Haruka, invadiendo la pequeña bañera ahora vacía por el volumen de ambas siluetas femeninas.

–¡Ah, Mako-chan únete! –le invitó el rubio incorporándose un poco, ignorando el mal humor del otro, el pelinegro aprovechó para salir de la bañera a prisa, pasando por Makoto y dando un fuerte azote a la puerta cuando salió. El oji verde sintió el aura molesta y tragó duro. Nagisa se acomodó y abrió el grifo.

–¿Qué la pasa a Haru-chan? –preguntó inocentemente jugando con el agua que salía por la llave, Makoto suspiró y cuestionó la ingenuidad de su pequeño amigo.

–Bueno, será mejor no molestarlo por un rato –respondió tranquilo.

–Hmm… –meditó pero decidió rendirse –Te avisaré cuando termine Mako-chan.

El mencionado asintió y salió también de la habitación mirando cansado el suelo, de regreso a la cocina Rei salió de la sala y se encontraron de frente.

–¿Sucedió algo, Makoto-senpai? –cuando el oji verde alzó la mirada para encarar al peli azul, lanzó un escandaloso grito de susto.

No era nada grato encontrarse a Rei con el rostro cubierto por una mascarilla verde, sin sus gafas y todo el cabello peinado en un chongo alto. Éste parpadeó un par de veces confundido por la temerosa reacción de su amigo.

–R-Rei… ¿Qué estas usando en la cara? –le cuestiono calmándose un poco, Rei dibujó una de sus engreídas sonrisas.

–El otro día cuando fuimos al centro comercial, la profesora Amakata-sensei me explicó sobre el cuidado de la piel en una chica cuando compró algunas cremas especiales –recordó que la profesora solía usar ese tipo de máscaras viscosas y verdes. El día en que entró con Rei a la tienda departamental, compró como de costumbre cremas especiales. Miró al peli azul, "Tienes una piel muy suave y a perlada, que afortunada". A Makoto le resbaló una gotita en la frente –La piel de las chicas es hermosa –sentenció.

–Rei… no eres una chica.

–Makoto-senpai, se que está aún en la etapa de negación. Pero pronto le será más fácil –palmeó suavemente su hombro y regresó a la sala.

Makoto se quedó con un gesto sorprendido ¡Pero qué bien aceptaban todo eso Rei y Nagisa! Más que admiración, le dio escalofríos.

Una vez el rubio terminó su baño, salió a la sala con una toalla cubriéndole y otra en su cabeza, alagó la mascarilla de Rei y entonces el peli azul entró para darse un baño.

Makoto le invitó para sentarse y comer lo que había preparado, aceptando el otro gustoso. No todas las veces en casa de Haruka se comía algo que no fuese caballa. Recordaron al pelinegro, no había salido de su habitación en un buen rato. Ni siquiera para cocinar.

Pero esos pensamientos se disiparon en cuanto escucharon pasos al fondo del pasillo, Haruka estaba ya vestido con el uniforme, sin hacer contacto visual y con su inmutable expresión se colocó el mandil para preparar caballa.

El de cabellos oliva se sorprendió cuando lo vio vestido así, miro el reloj en la pared; ya casi era hora de partir a la escuela.

–¡Debo ir a cambiarme! –el rubio se levantó de su lugar acabando con trabajos su comida. Tomó una de las bolsas y salió a toda prisa de la habitación.

El reloj marcaba más de la hora en que debían haber salido. Todos estaban listos, incluso Rei que se había demorado más de 20 minutos en el baño ya tenía puesto correctamente el uniforme; junto al rubio intentaban hacer salir al oji verde de la habitación donde estaba encerrado.

–¡Mako-chan, sal de ahí!

–¡Makoto-senpai, llegaremos tarde!

–¡No iré!

–¡Oh, Mako-chan! ¡Recuerda lo que dijo la profesora Ama-chan!

–No me importa… ¡No saldré, pueden irse ustedes si quieren!

Al chico de cabellos oliva le dolía la garganta por lanzar todos esos gritos, ya estaba vestido y listo para irse, pero cuando iba a la entrada se acobardó y prefirió encerrarse en la primera habitación que se abrió. Haruka ya se había adelantado, en las escaleras que llevaban hasta su casa, admirando tranquilamente el mar.

Pasados algunos minutos más, el trío llegó donde Haruka. Nagisa corrió a toda prisa bajando sin cuidado alguno las escaleras, seguido por Rei. El pelinegro se levantó, Makoto caminaba rezagado de los otros tres. Algo le decía a Haruka, que el rubio se las había apañado con algún truco mañoso para hacer salir a Makoto, por la expresión confundida que tenía.

El camino a la escuela habría sido sorpresivamente silencioso, de no ser por un rubio y un peli azul que lanzaban comentarios al azar y de vez en cuando compartían sonoras carcajadas. El de cabellos oliva los alcanzó sólo un poco, pero no pronunció palabra alguna a diferencia de otro días. De vez en cuando daba pasos en falso y parecía tropezar, delataba sus nervios. Cuando llegaron hasta la entrada, llamó mucho la atención del alumnado masculino y eso lo hacía sonrojarse; más adelante se encontraron con la profesora Amakata alzando su brazo, saludando.

–Buenos días, muchachos –los nadadores devolvieron el saludo y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a los edificios –Me llevaré a Nagisa-kun y a Ryugazaki-kun para arreglar las cosas en su clase. No tardare, esperen aquí –le sonrió a Makoto y Haruka que asintieron mientras las tres siluetas se alejaban. Estaban bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, el pelinegro podía notar el nerviosismo en su amigo.

–Tranquilízate, Makoto –rompió el silencio con aquella sencilla frase, y captó la atención de su amigo, éste solo bajó la mirada.

–No es tan fácil, Haru… Para mí no lo es. Tengo un poco de miedo –confesó triste y avergonzado. Hacía mucho, desde pequeños, que el pelinegro no veía esa expresión en el rostro de su amigo, un sentimiento raro se apoderó de su pecho y estómago, una especie de molestia al ver la mirada cabizbaja que siempre era alegre y reconfortante.

Aquello le molestaba, pero sólo porque no podía hacer nada para que Makoto cambiara esa actitud, en el fondo se sentía impotente; el de cabellos oliva estaba siempre con él, ayudándole. Quería demostrarle que también podía contar con él, aunque se encontraban en la misma situación.

–No tengas miedo –Makoto volteó a verlo –Yo estaré contigo, Makoto.

–Haru… –su amigo no era de muchas palabras, pero cuando decía algo siempre era firme y apropiado. Entonces su temor se disipó un poco. Más aún cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

–Vámonos muchachos –la apresurada voz de la mujer les sobresalto, comenzaron a seguirla hasta el edificio de su clase. Subieron por unas escaleras que llevaban hasta su aula –Se me ocurre que como ustedes son sus "primas" deberían tener al menos un apellido diferente, para no causar confusión con sus compañeros, después de todo ahora son un poco diferentes –sus alumnos la escucharon atentamente, ahora que lo pensaban tenía razón. No les dio suficiente tiempo para pensar, habían llegado a la puerta de su aula. El corazón de Makoto comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente. La profesora les dedicó una sonrisa y entró, dejando a ambos afuera, a la espera de ser presentados.

–Buenos días a todos –saludó con su característica sonrisa –Tengo un aviso que darles. Hace unos días, tuvimos la suerte de hacer una práctica en conjunto del club de natación con una escuela de otra ciudad, donde estudian familiares de los integrantes de nuestro club. Se hizo una atractiva propuesta de hacer un intercambio entre los integrantes de ambos clubes, por lo que este fin de semana el papeleó se arregló y ahora sus compañeros de clase Nanase-kun y Tachibana-kun estarán ausentes por una semana –escuchó al fondo los suspiros resignados de un par de chicas que podían declararse como "Fans" de Makoto –Por esa razón, las chicas del otro club estarán con nosotros esta semana. Sean amables con ellas, son las primas de sus compañeros –los alumnos jadearon sorprendidos en coro, comenzando algunos rumores. La profesora continuó –Adelante chicas.

El pelinegro entró, con su típico rostro inmutable hizo una reverencia.

–Nanase Haruka –los alumnos, incluida la profesora se sorprendieron ¿Qué parte de apellidos diferentes no había entendido? Otra vez los cuchicheos comenzaron. "Qué extraños son en la familia de Nanase. Incluso su prima se llama igual que él. " Escuchó decir a los de enfrente. Realmente no le importaba lo que pensaran. Ese era su nombre, aunque su cuerpo fuese diferente seguía siendo Haruka, no quería quebrarse la cabeza pensando en otro apellido.

–Bueno, bueno, guarden silencio –la profesora intentó calmarlos –Ahora, ella es… –buscó con la mirada a Makoto, pero éste no había entrado. La mujer le hizo señas para que se apresurara a entrar, pero no sucedía nada –No seas tímida –soltó una risita nerviosa.

Haruka volteó a la dirección de su amigo, lo encontró de nuevo nervioso y con las manos hechas puño. Salió y tomó de la mano a Makoto para entrar juntos al salón. El más alto se sonrojó un poco pero devolvió el agarre con fuerza. Al menos, no era tan abrumador hacer esas cosas con ese aspecto femenino.

–T-Tsukiyomi Makoto –hizo una reverencia nerviosa, dijo el primer apellido que se le vino a la mente, era el de la protagonista de un manga nuevo.

Escuchó los comentarios, principalmente de los muchachos; "Oh, se llama como la protagonista del manga que leo", "Es igual de bella que el personaje", "Pero que hermosa y tímida". Aquellas palabras sólo hicieron enrojecerle más.

–Sean amables con ellas –indico a sus alumnos– Chicas tomen su lugar al fondo, iniciaremos la clase –Haruka fue hasta su lugar, aún tomando la mano de Makoto para brindarle seguridad, aunque sintió un poco de vergüenza; desde que eran niños, no había tomado la mano de Makoto. Lo soltó hasta que ambos se sentaron, poco a poco des entrelazaron sus dedos. Al de cabello oliva también le sorprendió aquel contacto y no le desagradó, incluso cuando sus manos se separaron sintió un enorme vacío, si era posible, quería permanecer todo el día así, tan cerca de Haruka. Se sonrojó violentamente, comenzaba a tener ese tipo de pensamientos extraños, aquello no era normal.

El transcurso de las clases fue aburrido. Como de costumbre, el de cabellos oscuros miraba distraídamente por la ventana esperando que algo extraordinario sucediera, como un repentino anuncio de que las clases se suspendían por el resto del día y podían regresar a sus casas. Por supuesto que eso no sucedería, y solo se frustraba más. Su nueva cabellera larga no le ayudaba, al estar bajo los rayos del sol se sentía un poco abochornado, sutilmente se abanicaba con la mano.

–¿Haru? –el timbre suave de Makoto lo trajo de vuelta a la Tierra. Incluso su amigo tenía el cabello un poco más corto. La clase por fin había terminado y la mayoría de los alumnos estaban fuera o reunidos en grupos cotilleando cosas que realmente no importaban.

Al parecer su mejor amigo usaba otra vez la técnica de leer su mirada para tratar de averiguar lo que sentía, por los ojos verdes preocupados.

La puerta de su salón se abrió de golpe, llamando la atención de los más cercanos. No sabía si era el ligero bochorno que sentía, o el agudísimo tono de voz de su amigo rubio lo que le desesperaba. Quizá era una mezcla de ambos.

–¡Haru-chan! ¡Mako-chan! –vitoreaba alegre sin soltar la manga del suéter de Rei que, a juzgar por su expresión ofuscada, parecía haber sido jalado todo el trayecto hasta su salón sin dejar de correr. Nagisa se acercó hasta sus amigos muy contento.

–Hola, Nagisa –le saludó Makoto con una de sus bellas sonrisas, las cuales al igual que su mirada no habían cambiado. Estar cerca de sus amigos en esa situación le daba tranquilidad.

–Rei-chan y yo nos la hemos pasado muy bien –comenzó todo alegre y con un suave sonrojo. El de cabello azul también se sonrojo un poco, pero solo se limitó a cruzarse de brazos. La duda en la mirada verdosa le hizo continuar –Todos se han portado muy amables con nosotros, ¡Sobre todo los chicos! –a sus amigos les resbaló una gotita –Aunque me pregunto por qué será… si antes ni cruzaban palabra con nosotros –hizo un pequeño puchero pensando– ¿Verdad Rei-chan?

–Sí… me pregunto por qué será Nagisa-kun –respondió con el sarcasmo en sus labios, cosa que su pequeño amigo no captó. A veces ese chico solía ser tan inocente que todos se sorprendían, aquello no iba del todo con la personalidad traviesa de Nagisa.

–¿Les parece si salimos? –sugirió Makoto un poco apresurado incorporándose. No veía nada bien que un grupito de chicos se estuviera acercando hasta ellos.

–¡Hey! –saludo un muchacho de cabello castaño. Makoto se congeló en su lugar –¿Ustedes son las chicas del intercambio? –inquirió ya lo suficiente cerca junto con los otros que le seguían.

–¡Sí! Me llamo Hattori Nagisa –respondió alegre a los muchachos que jadearon en coro sorprendidos –Ella es Shiomi Rei –el mencionado sólo asintió levemente, comprendiendo porque su senpai quería salir.

–No imagine que esos chicos del club tuvieran primas tan lindas –halago sonriente, mirando a Haruka –Especialmente Nanase-san –los demás chicos asintieron. Todo ello se estaba volviendo tan sofocante.

–Bueno chicos, será para la otra –cortó Nagisa al joven que parecía querer iniciar una conversación con el de cabello negro –Ahora nos vamos –jaló a sus amigos por las muñecas hasta salir del salón. Haruka no lo encontraba necesario ya que por su cuenta habría salido dejando al tipo hablando solo. Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre.

Una vez fuera del bullicio del salón de clases, el rubio les soltó y comenzó a andar libremente por los pasillos en camino a la azotea. Estaban subiendo las escaleras hasta que un pequeño grupo les obstruyó el paso, por lo que detuvieron su andar y dieron permiso para que pasaran.

Cuál fue la sorpresa de Makoto y Haruka al distinguir entre el grupo al chico de cabellos negros que encontraron aquel día en el supermercado y al parecer, no eran los únicos que notaron la presencia contraria. Aquel joven alto y guapo cruzó mirada con Makoto cuando por instinto volteó a su derecha, se sorprendió al ver a la chica de ojos verdes en su escuela, vistiendo uniforme de segundo año. Más no fue la única mirada que sintió, más abajo se encontró con la mirada asesina de aquella chica con cabello negro, incluso podía decir que sintió un escalofrío por la espalda cuando sus cejas se fruncieron. Aunque se relajó, ya tendría oportunidad después. Considero suerte el haberla encontrado otra vez.

Makoto no podía creerlo, y aunque afortunadamente el muchacho no se acerco, basto que le dedicaran un guiño y una sonrisa coqueta para ponerlo incómodo nuevamente. Y así como apareció, también se perdió entre las masas.

–¿Eh? ¿Lo conoces, Mako-chan? –le preguntó sorprendido el rubio.

–No realmente… –alcanzó a responder. De pronto, sintió a Haruka tensarse y rápidamente dio la vuelta de regreso a su aula. Los dos menores abrían visto al de cabello negro completamente igual, pero para Makoto, los leves movimientos de su amigo delataban molestia.

–Haru-chan ¿A dónde vas? –inquirió fuerte Nagisa, el mencionado casi apresuró el paso y se perdió en el pasillo –¿Mako-chan que pasa? –miro al rubio y al peli azul con clara duda en el rostro. Lanzó un suspiro y comenzó su explicación de aquel vergonzoso día en el centro comercial.

Cuando termino, ambos chicos rieron un poco, a lo que Makoto se avergonzó. A Nagisa le apareció un divertido destello en su mirada, de aquellos que aparecen cuando quiere cometer alguno de sus traviesas ocurrencias. Rei conocía bien ese gesto. Aquello no pintaba nada bien.

Rin descansaba con los ojos cerrados sin estar dormido. A parte de haber permanecido toda la mañana en los dormitorios, todo seguía normal. Lanzó por enésima vez un suspiro frustrado. Estar mucho tiempo en un lugar, sin tener nada que hacer, sin un libro nuevo por leer comenzaba a alterar sus nervios. Sentía una especie de ansias por salir de ese pequeño cuarto, el sedentarismo no iba con su personalidad. Miró el reloj de pared y se estiró un poco.

–Ai ¿Estás despierto? – con su pierna izquierda, dio una patada a la cama de arriba.

–Eso dolió, Rin-senpai –se quejó bajito su Kouhai, sintió como la cama perdía peso y en un momento el de cabello plata estaba abajo, junto a su escritorio. También lo notaba ansioso, aunque no lo denotaba tanto.

–Vayamos a entrenar –se incorporó y tomo un par de bolsas debajo de su cama –Toma, ponte esto –le arrojó una pequeña bolsa negra al de ojos celestes. Él tomo la suya y fue directo al baño.

Nitori abrió con cuidado la bolsita, se sorprendió cuando sacó un pequeño traje de baño entero azul marino estilo escolar. Recordó que esa mañana al llegar a la academia Samezuka, muy temprano el capitán Mikoshiba los recibió y ayudó a cargar sus cosas hasta sus habituales dormitorios. Lo había notado tan coqueto con Rin que pensó sería algún obsequio de su parte el par de bolsas blanca y negra que cortésmente le entregó cuando llegaron, su senpai las tomó de mala gana y cerró con un fuerte portazo ignorando el alegre rostro del peli naranja.

Cuando Rin salió y fue su turno de cambiarse, casi se queda boquiabierto. Si como chico, el bañador que usaba le favorecía mucho, como una chica el bañador negro con detalles rojos y un poco descubierto de la espalda resaltaba la belleza de su femenina silueta. No por nada lo había escogido su capitán. Se sintió un poco mal al comparar su traje con el de Rin; bueno, no es como si tuviera de _dónde_ presumir.

Salieron de sus dormitorios, ambos con sus chaquetas de la academia cubriéndoles. Si el pelirrojo había calculado bien, ahora mismo la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en clase, o alguno de sus talleres, pero la piscina estaba vacía. Quería sumergirse ya en el agua, aunque no era tan obsesivo como Haruka, llegaba a sentir cierta necesidad por aquel líquido. Nitori no dejaba de hablar junto a él, sobre lo bien que le quedaba el bañador y que seguramente su nado sería perfecto, sin importar su condición, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse. Se pregunto si realmente estaba en posición de decir aquello; ambos estaban en la misma situación pero al parecer al de cabello plateado no parecía afectarle demasiado. Claro, su voz y cabello prácticamente permanecían igual y, a diferencia del pelirrojo, no tenía mayores problemas en su pecho, prácticamente no había nada en esa zona. Rin desvió la mirada, tenía que aceptar que cuando llego a Samezuka y conoció a su pequeño compañero podía jurar que era una chica, tiempo después comprobó que no era así.

Ahora la situación era distinta. Ambos en el agua, él entrenando y su compañero tomando el tiempo, lanzando cumplidos cargados de admiración. Como la había pensado el menor, la ventaja de un cuerpo livianamente femenino le ayudó a ganar un nuevo record con un par de segundos la diferencia. Rin salió a la superficie, sonriendo con sus dientes afilados alegre por su avance a pesar que el menor tenía razón se sentía orgulloso. Era el turno de Nitori para practicar e intercambiar roles, pero un rechinido de la puerta abrirse cambió radicalmente su estado de humor y dejó a su compañero quieto.

–¡Entonces estaban aquí! –gritó el capitán entrando tranquilamente –Mitsuya, ese bañador te queda bien –dijo refiriéndose a Rin, usando el apellido improvisado que su hermana encontró. La mirada del capitán se poso ahora en el otro –Nitori te ves muy adorable –soltó una carcajada avergonzado –Siento como si le hablara a Aiichiro, resulta bastante extraño ¿Sabes?

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó molesto el pelirrojo saliendo de la piscina.

–La verdad es que las estaba buscando –comenzó, Rin se cruzó de brazos –Mis muchachos y yo queremos ver que tan buenas son nadando. No todos los días tenemos a un par de chicas tan hermosas por aquí y–

–No –espetó interrumpiendo al chico –Si lo que quieren tus pervertidos es ver mujeres, lárguense a otro lado, Ai y yo estamos aquí solo para practicar –el capitán volvió a reír, a Rin le regresó el tic.

–¡Si que te pareces a Matsuoka! Eres una chica con un porte muy fuerte –palmeó su brazo derecho, pero el pelirrojo rechazó el contacto –No las vamos a molestar, sólo seremos espectadores.

Dicho esto, entraron eufóricos un grupo de chicos. No solo eran "los muchachos" de Mikoshiba, incluso los que no pertenecían al club de natación estaban ahí. Prácticamente era toda la escuela. El rumor de un par de chicas en el instituto exclusivo para varones se extendió más rápido que un tsunami.

Rin miró a Nitori aún en el agua, éste sólo se encogió de hombros y sonrió avergonzado.

–Está bien, pero no molesten o se van a arrepentir –el capitán sonrió triunfante uniéndose a la muchedumbre.

Su práctica fue más tranquila de lo que esperaba, incluso se atrevió a animar a su Kouhai por su esfuerzo como solía hacerlo cuando estaban a solas. Un par de vueltas más por cada uno y decidieron que era suficiente. Hubieran preferido seguir más tiempo, pero la presión de todas esas miradas, como si estuvieran en un campeonato, se los impidió. Además revisando el horario, era turno del club para entrenar. Poco a poco los alumnos se retiraron a excepción de unos cuantos, entre ellos los integrantes. Rin había salido a tomar un par de toallas, Nitori apenas salía del agua. Pasaron de él un grupo de chicos, cuando volvió sus pasos encontró a Nitori en medio de una muchedumbre, recibiendo cumplidos y halagos; el muchacho era bastante cortes y muy amable con todos ellos, de vez en cuando se rascaba la cabeza sonrojado. Cuando Rin decidió romper todo aquel ambiente unas palmadas lo detuvieron.

–Estuviste excelente, Mitsuya. Tienes un gran talento… –las palabras del capitán dejaron de escucharse para sus oídos, enfocándose solamente en su Kouhai rodeado por todos esos muchachos. Algo le daba mala espina.

Y lamentablemente no se equivocó. Apenas se empezaron a juntar más y más chicos, atraídos por la amabilidad del de cabellos plateados, éste se sintió asfixiado. Con tantas voces revueltas que se confundían entre cumplidos y preguntas, se estaba atemorizando. Un simple y fuerte "¡Rin-senpai!" basto para que el pelirrojo corriera en su auxilio, dejando con la palabra en la boca a Mikoshiba que comenzaba a presumir sobre lo difícil de su cargo. Tan pronto pasó a través de todo el grupo con empujones y tirones de cabello, Rin se colocó frente a su Kouhai, con esa mirada que los otros habían visto antes en el pelirrojo y les sorprendió encontrarla en la chica. Esa mirada brava y furiosa que lanzaba un notorio "Aléjate o te arrepentirás".

– ¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡Largo de aquí imbéciles, dejen de molestar a Ai! Mejor vayan a entrenar, seguramente ni siquiera nos llegan a los talones como para andar presumiendo –las palabras cargadas de enojo y esa mirada de fuego alejó rápidamente a todos aquellos muchachos, si que daba miedo esa chica –Ai, volvamos a los dormitorios –indicó tirando de la muñeca al menor que parecía el corazón iba a botarle fuera. Jamás había tenido la necesidad de ser protegido por su senpai, se sentía feliz y muy afortunado que sonriente siguió al pelirrojo, toda la presión de hace unos segundos se había esfumado.

Las cosas se normalizaron en cuanto regresaron a su habitación y se ducharon. Rin optó por releer un de sus libros, mientras que Nitori comía caramelos de su reserva al azar. Un golpeteo en la puerta interrumpió su silencio, el pelirrojo decidió ignorarlo pero cuando el sonido se intensificó, se desespero y de mala gana atendió. Del otro lado estaba su querido capitán, con una sonrisa enorme.

–Lamento la actitud de los muchachos, ya han sido castigados por eso –Rin parpadeó aburrido.

–Cómo sea, ya vete –cerró la puerta con fuerza. No estaba de humor. Ese hombre comenzaba a hartarle más que cuando se acercaba a su hermana. Volvió a recostarse y de nuevo llamaron a la puerta. Opto por esta vez sí ignorarlo y le prohibió a su Kouhai abrir.

Ajenos a todo eso, los chicos de Iwatobi estaban ya en su merecido receso. Nagisa y Rei esperaban a Haruka y Makoto que se habían aventurado a comprar algo en la cafetería escolar, puesto que el de ojos verdes no traía su típico almuerzo preparado por su madre, el pelinegro en cambio cuidaba que con lo torpe que su amigo se había vuelto no se perdiera entre la multitud.

–¿Es verdad lo que está diciendo, Nagisa-kun? –le preguntó por tercera vez al rubio, asombrado.

–Cada palabra, Rei-chan –afirmó orgulloso.

–Entonces… ¿Usted sospecha que Makoto-senpai y Haruka-senpai…?

–Ahora reafirmo mi teoría –colocó ambas manos sobre sus caderas –Respecto lo que nos contó Mako-chan sobre el incidente con el otro muchacho, y la reacción sospechosa de Haru-chan en la mañana, ¡Estaba celoso!

–Quizá este imaginando todo eso… –no estaba en contra de las relaciones entre chicos, sin embargo lo que lo mantenía incrédulo era que a pesar de compartir mucho tiempo juntos en el club, y a pesar de ser perceptivo no notara ese tipo de relación entre los mayores. Nagisa se estaba entusiasmando, era hora de que alguien más lo supiera y pusiera en marcha su plan.

–No estoy imaginando nada, Rei-chan. Y como toda buena teoría te lo demostraré –el de gafas cruzo los brazos interesado –¿Recuerdas al muchacho ese? –refiriéndose al que habían encontrado en las escaleras, el peli azul asintió.

–Tengo entendido que se llama Kato Takeru, éste es su último año y es muy popular entre las chicas –afirmo ajustándose las gafas.

–¡Rei-chan eres como una computadora!

–Por favor no haga ese tipo de comparaciones nada hermosas. Además, como delegado de la clase me entero de ese tipo de cosas –Nagisa soltó una carcajada –Volviendo al tema ¿Cómo pretende demostrar su teoría? –el rubio tomo aire, mientras dibujaba una sonrisa.

– ¡Un triángulo amoroso! –sentenció con una enorme sonrisa.

.-'´´*``'-...-'´´*``'-….-'´´*``'-.

Las clases por fin terminaron, y ahora los muchachos iban de regreso. Gou no estaba con ellos, tenía acumulados varios proyectos sin finalizar, por haberse concentrado todo el fin de semana en sus compañeros. Los muchachos ofrecieron su ayuda, pero la chica se negó cortésmente.

De camino a la estación donde se separaban, Nagisa parecía buscar a alguien entre la multitud. Entonces la encontró; su hermana mayor sostenía una enorme maleta con la figura de un pingüino. Desde lejos, los tres chicos veían como el rubio se despedía de la otra chica con un abrazo y cargando con mucho trabajo la maleta se acerco alegre.

–¡Adivina Haru-chan! Decidí mudarme contigo –sonrió animado bajando la maleta.

–No –contestó frío. Nagisa hizo un puchero –No tomes las decisiones por tu cuenta.

–Solo será por una semana Haru-chan –guiño un ojo coquetamente y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa del pelinegro con ayuda de Rei, Haruka solo se limito a fruncir el entrecejo ¿Qué Nagisa no conocía la palabra privacidad?

Makoto a su lado, solo sonrió y también comenzó a caminar. El regreso fue mucho más escandaloso que de costumbre, y subir la pesada maleta en las escaleras fue todo un lío, pero después de muchos intentos lograron subirla.

Ahora estaban todos en la sala nuevamente, Nagisa había insistido en que Rei también se quedara, el de cabellos azules se negó pero sorprendentemente Haruka no se negó. "Si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles" solía decir su abuela. A estas alturas, era lo que quedaba.

Entusiasmado el rubio sacó su teléfono celular, comenzando a marcar.

–¿A quién llamarás Nagisa? –inquirió Makoto a su lado. El mencionado sonrió cuando delo otro lado de la línea, contestaron.

–Hola, Rin-chan –sí, más molestas visitas, volvió a pensar el pelinegro –... ¿Está todo bien? –a través del celular, podía escuchar claramente voces descontroladas y por el tono de Rin al contestar lleno de enfado supuso que no había nada bien. Alcanzó a escuchar un alarmado "¡Rin-senpai!" y más voces al fondo.

– ¿Qué te parece venir con Ai-chan a casa de Haru-chan? –continuó con su llamada aún más curioso.

–¡No tenías porque decirlo, Nagisa! –respondió entre sarcástico y un poco agitado –¡Ai toma tus cosas! –colgó sin decir nada más, dejando a un sorprendido rubio del otro lado de la línea.

* * *

**Bueno y hasta aquí el capitulo! ¿que les pareció? Espero haber aclarado dudas sobre la condición escolar de los chicos, y si no, hagánmelo saber en sus reviews, así como sus opiniones del cap. :3 o bien reclamos por mi irresponsabilidad! Saben que me gusta leerles. Ahora si, comencé el siguiente capítulo y nos leemos el siguiente viernes!**

**P.D: Al leer sus reviews me pregunto si seré muy predecible o ustedes son muy perceptiv s XD , de cualquier modo me gusta leerlos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Nos volvemos a leer! Si lo sé, actualicé en sábado u.u La verdad es que ya tenía el capitulo el viernes, un poco agitado ese día pero logre terminarlo, cuando volví a leerlo no me convenció y lo modifique, los cambios fueron tales que apenas termino el cap! :S **

**Como que me están quedando un poco largos xD **

**Bueno, disculpen por el retraso! Gracias a mi amiga Ana K. :3 **

**Sin más, lean!**

* * *

**Capitulo 5. Acosadas**

Si en su lista imaginaria de "Cosas que más me molestan" necesitara anotar una más, sería el molesto sonido de alguien que llama a la puerta insistentemente en distintos modos.

Después de atender al llamado de Mikoshiba y cerrarle la puerta en las narices, los golpes en ésta no cesaron, al contrario. No quería y no le interesaba atender al idiota o los idiotas que estuvieran molestando detrás de la puerta de madera. Pero ese maldito sonido estaba poniéndolo de mal humor, chocando contra sus oídos una y otra vez.

Mientras pasaba las páginas una detrás de otra, recordaba fácilmente de lo que trataban con tan sólo leer las primeras líneas. A eso no se le podía llamar "lectura", por eso odiaba releer sus libros. En su lugar, podía colocarse los audífonos y perderse en el sonido del bajo mientras cerraba los ojos. Pero a no era posible, se sentó y encontró a Nitori comiendo galletas mientras escuchaba música en el reproductor que su senpai le había donado; después de una práctica en la piscina, al menor se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de cargar su reproductor de no más de 10 días y por alterarle los nervios al pelirrojo insistiendo que escuchara la nueva canción de su grupo favorito, éste tomo el Ipod y se lo arrebató al de cabellos plateados, cayó al suelo justo cuando otro muchacho pasaba corriendo e inconscientemente pateó el Ipod, sumergiéndose en la piscina. Ahora inservible. Rin se sintió culpable cuando la carita de Nitori pasó de tener un gesto alegre a uno lleno de tristeza, entonces sin decir palabra alguna al llegar a su dormitorio le entregó su propio reproductor. Podía comprarse otro, después de todo. Su Kouhai entendió ese gesto como uno de disculpa y le dedicó la sonrisa más sincera que jamás había visto. Aquella, fue la primera vez que su corazón le palpito al mil por hora, sin necesidad de estar nadando.

Ahora sin una fuente de relajación como aquella, el estar encerrando soportando esos golpes molestos comenzó a asfixiarle. Hubo un momento en que los golpes se dejaron de escuchar.

–Al parecer ya se fueron –comentó su Kouhai quitándose los audífonos, no tenía el volumen tan alto. Rin sólo asintió y se dirigió a la puerta.

Cuando la abrió, encontró una pequeña cajita color blanco –al parecer de zapatos– llena hasta el borde de dulces, todos sacados de la máquina expendedora del comedor. Rin frunció el entrecejo, se agachó para tomarla. Encontró una pequeña nota enterrada:

_"Lamentamos mucho las molestias Ai-chan. Disfruta tu estancia en Samezuka 3_

_P.D: Rin-chan te ves hermosa cuando te enojas. -El club de natación"_

–¡Nos dejaron dulces! –dijo entusiasmado el menor contra de puntillas junto a su senpai, sobresaltándolo. No había sentido acercarse a, de cabellos plateados. Sin pensarlo un momento tomó la caja de las manos del pelirrojo y cerró la puerta. El de dentadura afilada se quedó en su lugar quieto, aun de espaldas… después venía el enojo.

–¿Pero qué se creen? –preguntó molesto entre dientes –¡¿Creen que pueden venir y arreglar todo con una caja de dulces?! –se giró hacia su Kouhai, encontrándose con el menor comiendo un chocolate sonriendo como un tonto. Rin se molestó más ¡¿Pero qué se creían esos pervertidos?! "Comprando" a su Kouhai con chatarra, y lo peor es que esa era la debilidad del peli gris –¡Ai deja eso! –le arrebató el chocolate de un manotazo.

–¿Por qué hace eso, Rin-senpai? –chilló, el mencionado ya se esperaba la ráfaga de reclamos agudos sin sentido que le vendrían encima. Ya no podía soportar más en esa habitación y, sin "lobos al acecho" fuera, era la oportunidad de salir.

–Vamos a trotar–tomó de la muñeca a su Kouhai, ignorando sus chillidos.

Como siempre, tras unos segundos de ser ignorado el de cabello gris dejó de escucharse.

–Anímate un poco ¿Quieres? –Rin le dio unas palmaditas en su espalda mientras calentaban en el patio trasero, un poco de estiramiento antes de trotar –No seas tan amable con esos imbéciles –chasqueó la lengua y empezó a trotar. Sn saber claramente por qué, Aiichiro sonrió y siguió a su senpai, animado.

Dieron unas cuantas vueltas, incluso un poco más a las que estaban acostumbrados cuando entrenaban en el club. Descansaron un par de veces por unos minutos, para que Nitori recuperara el aliento. Cuando terminaron de trotar, decidieron regresar a sus dormitorios, y así lo hicieron.

Entrada la tarde, Rin y Nitori caminaban por los pasillos hasta su habitación, el pelirrojo siempre a la defensiva, por si algún pervertido se acercaba, pero no había señales de que esto sucediera. Entonces detuvieron su andar frente a la máquina de sodas. Rin echó una moneda y la lata salió, otra más y le arrojo una a Nitori. Habían comenzado una conversación trivial cuando Rin sintió una presencia al fondo. De inmediato miró hacia aquel lugar; al fondo, y encontró a un chico avergonzarse cuando lo descubrieron.

–Vámonos de aquí –indico el pelirrojo con el mal humor de vuelta.

Tenía un desagradable presentimiento.

Y no se equivocó.

Cuando el muchacho salió de su "escondite" y vio que se alejaban, un ademán basto para que un pequeño grupo de no más de 8 muchachos comenzara a seguirlas. Eso le parecía el colmo, tomo la muñeca de Nitori y empezaron a correr, Los acosadores también.

Al llegar hasta su dormitorio cerró la puerta con seguro y Nitori cayó de rodillas al suelo, cansado de correr tantos metros sin detenerse a descansar, pero definitivamente no iba a parar si un grupo de acosadores iba tras de ellos pidiendo que se sacaran una foto, o les dieran un autógrafo, "Ni siquiera somos famosos" pensó el peli plata.

No pasaron más de 10 minutos, y fuera de la habitación había un escándalo tal, que Rin ya estaba de peor humor, maldiciendo a todos esos pervertidos que se encontraban fuera. Hasta hace poco le parecían una bola de imbéciles presumidos, y ahora le sumaba que fueran acosadores y pervertidos. ¿En su vida jamás habían visto a una mujer? Por la actitud que tenían de estar insistiendo afuera con las mismas peticiones, confirmaba sus sospechas.

–¡Sólo queremos una foto con ustedes chicas! –gritó un tipo entre tantas voces.

–¡No se hagan las difíciles! –le siguió otro.

Nitori estaba contra la puerta, no sabía que hacer… todo ese escándalo, su senpai de mal humor tratando de ignorar todo, el ambiente se volvía asfixiante como hacía unas horas en la piscina.

A Rin le estallaría la cabeza en cualquier momento, trataba de despejar su mente pensando en una manera de escapar, porque definitivamente no se quedarían ahí ni siquiera una noche. Pero una vez fuera ¿A dónde irían? Ya era bastante tarde, el sol estaba medio oculto. De pronto, se le vino una fantástica idea; la casa de Haru, y su móvil comenzó a sonar. Lo tomo de su cama leyendo de quién era la llamada entrante.

–¿Si, Nagisa? – atendió con el tono molesto, puso su móvil contra su hombro y su mejilla izquierda, mientras buscaba una mochila. Desde el otro lado de la habitación, su Kouhai lo veía interrogante.

–Hola, Rin-chan –contesto alegre el rubio –... ¿Está todo bien? –a través del celular, podía escuchar claramente voces descontroladas y por el tono de Rin al contestar lleno de enfado supuso que no había nada bien.

–¡Rin senpai! –gritó de repente el de cabello plata, el mencionado de inmediato lo ubico ahora lejos de la puerta, miró hacia abajo donde le indicaba y se encontró con que uno de esos pervertidos había metido un espejo por debajo para alcanzar a espiar algo. Eso ya era suficiente.

– ¿Qué te parece venir con Ai-chan a casa de Haru-chan? –continuó con su llamada aún más curioso. Rin sonrió.

–¡No tenías porque decirlo, Nagisa! –respondió entre sarcástico y un poco agitado. Miro al menor y le extendió otra mochila –¡Ai toma tus cosas! –colgó sin decir nada más.

El escape de la academia había sido todo un lío desde que cruzaron la puerta de su habitación, golpeando a todos los acosadores con su mochila lo más fuerte que podía, en el rostro, estómago y también en el punto débil de todo hombre. Corrieron a través de los pasillos, cuando atravesaron la piscina, se toparon con Mikoshiba que iba de camino a su dormitorio.

–Mitsuya, ¿A dónde van? –les cuestiono pero fue ignorado. Ya estaban a nada de a travesar las puertas. Desde el fondo, el capitán escucho voces que poco a poco parecían acercarse. Abrió los ojos como platos al encontrarse con un grupo de chicos corriendo a toda prisa. "¡No se vallan!" gritaban algunos –Oigan muchachos, tranquilos –intento detenerlos parándose a la mitad de su trayecto, pero de nuevo fue ignorando y lanzado a un lado cayendo dentro de la piscina.

Rin y Ai ya estaban fuera, escondiéndose de algunos guardias que se entretuvieron deteniendo al grupo de acosadores, saltaron la reja y por fin estaban fuera. Llegaron a la estación, ya más tranquilos abordaron el tren. El pelirrojo miró a Nitori, totalmente cansado y luchando por no cerrar los ojos. Afuera el paisaje era oscuro, la luna ya estaba en el cielo. Sintió algo contra su hombro izquierdo, era su pequeño Kouhai rendido ante el sueño, otra vez una sensación extraña le invadió, pero decidió ignorarlo, sacando una sudadera de su mochila para cubrir al menor. Habían salido vistiendo el uniforme deportivo.

Cuando llegaron, Rin movió suavemente al menor para que se despertara, con flojera ambos bajaron de la estación. Conforme avanzaban, la gente disminuía y las luces en las calles iluminaban todo con un tenue color blanco. A estas alturas, sólo pedían llegar ¿Pero a dónde? Se pregunto Nitori, que sólo había seguido a su senpai sin un reclamo o cuestión, como siempre hacía.

–Rin-senpai ¿A dónde vamos?

–Con Haru, nos quedaremos ahí.

–¿Ya no volveremos a Samezuka?

–No durante esta semana, Ai –el menor asintió. La verdad es que no tenía ganas de volver y encontrarse con otra experiencia así. Miró a su alrededor, las solitarias calles del vecindario y alguno que otro ladrido de perro a lo lejos, era un poco tranquilo.

–¿Ya casi llegamos? –preguntó algo ansioso, sacando unos dulces de su mochila.

–Ya casi… –contesto –Ai ¿Te trajiste los dulces que esos pervertidos nos dejaron? –el menor asintió, miró la mochila medio abierta de su Kouhai –¡¿Sólo trajiste dulces?!

–Y mi cepillo dental –respondió con las mejillas rellenas. Rin se froto el puente de la nariz, lanzando un suspiro.

–Oigan, chicas bonitas –ambas se quedaron quietas, pero Rin ya se esperaba lo peor y le indicó a Ai que avanzaran, ignorando al tipo –¿Necesitan que las lleve?

–Sigue caminando, Ai –susurró al menor. Un acoso dentro de la academia y uno en la calle, de noche, era totalmente diferente.

–No deberían estar tan tarde por las calles –escuchaban la voz del tipo acercarse –Puede ser peligroso. Déjenme llevarlas – Nitori grito cuando sintió que alguien palmo su hombro izquierdo, sin dudarlo un poco Rin levantó su poderosa mochila –llena estratégicamente de libros pesados y alguna que otra pesa para hacer ejercicio– y de un solo golpe lo estrelló contra la cara del sujeto, era de noche y para su suerte atinó al rostro.

No escucharon quejas, seguramente lo habían desmayado, o tal vez no y estaría furioso persiguiéndolas. Volvió a tomar a Ai de la muñeca, corrieron más y a unos metros divisaron las escaleras a la casa del pelinegro. Con prisa las subieron y en unos minutos Rin ya estaba tocando la puerta. Quien atendió fue el simpático rubio, con prisa entraron a la casa haciéndolo a un lado.

Los demás vieron entrar al dúo totalmente abatidos.

–Rin-chan ¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto preocupado el rubio sentándose con el resto que compartían la misma interrogante.

–No quiero hablar de eso –respondió con tono áspero, sentándose al igual que su Kouhai. Vio unos futones previamente preparados y sin pensarlo, se tumbó sobre uno de ellos, quedando dormido casi al instante.

–Será mejor que todos nos vayamos a dormir –dijo Makoto suavemente –Se han demorado más tiempo en llegar de lo normal –miró a Nitori –¿Están bien?

–Sí… –respondió medio dudoso, pero un poco feliz por la protección que Rin le dio todo el camino, aunque acabara incluso más cansado que él.

–Ai-chan, ¡Tienes que contarnos que sucedió! –inquirió alegre y lleno de curiosidad desde que habló por celular.

–Eso será mañana –indicó Makoto –Vamos a dormir.

Se prepararon y cambiaron listos para caer a los brazos de Morfeo. Haruka observo resignado las mochilas que Rin y Ai traían consigo. Sí, planeaban quedarse.

.-'´´*``'-...-'´´*``'-….-'´´*``'-.

A la mañana siguiente, la rutina fue la misma, sólo que más silenciosa porque Rin y Ai todavía estaban en un profundo sueño. Makoto rió cuando escucho roncar a Rin mientras iba de aquí para allá acomodando las cosas en la sala de estar, pasó al lado de Nitori y lo cubrió con su cobija hasta las mejillas. Pensándolo bien, se sentía como un ama de casa.

Estuvieron todos listos, y esta vez Makoto no opuso resistencia en salir. Junto con Haruka fue el primero en salir, Rei y Nagisa se quedaron rezagados, uno por estar todavía en el baño haciendo quién sabe qué, y el otro por esperarlo. Cuando Rei salió, el rubio ladeó la cabeza, el peli azul salió exactamente igual a cuando entró.

–Nagisa-kun... –se sorprendió al verlo fuera –No sabía que seguía aquí.

–Te estaba esperando, Rei-chan –el de gafas le sonrió y se adelanto.

–Rei-chan…¡No me gusta! –grito de repente, sobresaltando al otro –Esa falda es muy corta –explico haciendo un puchero. Rei se sonrojó, comparó su falda con la de Nagisa y comprobó que las dos les quedaban igual –¡Bájatela! –volvió a gritar, arrojándose a Rei, tratando de bajar la prenda.

–Nagisa-kun… ¡Deténgase! –ordenó, pero fue ignorado. Con tanto alboroto cayeron al suelo, con el rubio encima de él.

–No me gusta que los demás vean a Rei-chan así –aún mantenía ese puchero, que para el otro siempre le pareció extrañamente adorable, y esta ocasión no fue la excepción –Cuando te conocí me di cuenta que eras muy atractivo, y aunque no lo notes, las chicas siempre dicen lo mismo… y ahora los chicos también –el rostro del menor se tornó un poco triste y molesto.

–… ¿Qué está diciendo Nagisa-kun?

–Ayer todos los muchachos se portaron amables contigo porque siendo chica o chico eres muy atractivo, y cuando me percaté de que no era el único que pensaba así… empecé a sentir un extraño sentimiento y no sé cómo explicarlo, pero no me gusta cuando me siento así –Reí se sonrojó al instante. Eso que Nagisa sentía fue fácilmente procesado en su cabeza, eran celos. Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando la puerta de la sala se deslizó.

– ¡¿Pero qué… –Rin se quedó estupefacto a ver a Nagisa encima de Rei justo frente a él. Ya sabía que esos dos eran bastante… peculiares. Pero existía la privacidad.

–Rin-san esto no es… –intentó explicar Rei, pero el pelirrojo volvió a deslizar la puerta –Nagisa-kun… póngase de pie por favor, t-tenemos que alcanzar a los demás –¿Por qué le daba por tartamudear? Se sintió abochornado.

–Rin-chan ya nos vamos, regresaremos más tarde –el menor se puso de pie, ayudando también a Rei –¡Hasta luego! –se despidió y salió corriendo, seguido por el peli azul.

Alcanzaron a Haruka y Makoto en las escaleras, acariciando al gato blanco mientras jugaban con él. Makoto preguntó por qué la tardanza de Rei y Nagisa, pero el rubio sólo dijo que Rin había despertado y se entretuvieron con él un poco. Rei aún pensaba en las palabras del menor y no podía evitar el estar confundido ¿Qué pensaba que era atractivo? Incluso para un amante de la belleza como él, ese halago le puso más nervioso que orgulloso. Y un sonrojo volvió a aparecer. Por suerte, nadie lo notó.

A llegar a su escuela, y cada quién ir a sus respectivos salones, el día comenzó como siempre. El pelinegro sólo esperaba el momento de poder irse, o de reanudar sus prácticas en la piscina, no por nada se vistió con su bañador debajo del uniforme. Pero Gou les había dicho en la entrada que todavía estaba arreglando un poco de papeleo junto con la profesora Amakata, pronto les tendrían noticias. En cambio de hora, Makoto y Haruka salieron del salón de clases rápidamente, pero no se salvaron.

–Haruka-chan, tienes el cabello muy largo –le halagó una de las chicas de su salón de pronto, otras le siguieron y se acercaron.

Haruka solo asentía cortésmente, si algo le molestaba, era estar rodeado por gente. Y en poco tiempo ya estaba en medio de un círculo, recibiendo halagos y preguntas. Cuando se dio cuenta, Makoto ya no estaba con él, sino rodeado por otro grupo en donde lo que sobraban eran hombres. Volvió a fruncir el entrecejo, aunque su vista fue bloqueada por los movimientos de la muchedumbre a su alrededor. Maldecía el ser más bajo ahora, le era imposible ubicar a Makoto.

Éste por su parte, se sentía asfixiado y con temor, también buscaba a Haruka con la mirada, deseando que éste llegara para salvarle una vez más, pero no lo vio por ningún lado. No sabía qué hacer, sólo trataba de sonreír para no ser grosero pero la situación le estaba incomodando. De repente, sintió que le jalaban por el brazo derecho, sacándolo por fin de la muchedumbre. Se sintió aliviado.

–Har…

–Nos volvemos a encontrar, Mako-chan –sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Quién lo había salvado no era el pelinegro, sino el tipo del centro comercial.

Y por supuesto, que Haruka desde su ofuscado lugar, se percató de esto.

–G-gracias…–balbuceó Makoto quitando su brazo de manos del otro. Pero éste no le soltó –Emm… Ya me tengo que ir.

–Ya te he salvado dos veces, ¿No crees que merezco una recompensa? –le sonrió seductoramente.

–No lo creo –dijo Makoto serio zafándose del agarre. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, cuando le rodearon por los hombros.

–Sólo será un momento –le guiño un ojo y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente perdiéndose en el pasillo, ignorando las protestas del oji verde.

Haruka consiguió salir de todo ese bullicio y para su mala suerte, Makoto y ese tipo ya no estaban.

.-'´´*``'-...-'´´*``'-….-'´´*``'-.

Si la frase popular decía "Hacerse de oídos sordos", entonces él se _haría de ojos ciegos_ después de ver a Nagisa y Rei en tal posición. Nitori también había despertado y estaba arreglando su futon en silencio, Rin lo imitó.

–¿Dónde están los demás? –cuestionó a su senpai mientras ambos guardaban sus futones.

–En la escuela –contesto con simpleza, revisando disimuladamente que todo estuviera bien con el menor, ningún daño.

Entonces el ruido del estómago hambriento de Rin rompió el silencio.

Recordó que no había comido nada el día anterior, por cuidar que esos pervertidos se mantuvieron a raya, aunque al final todo se salió de control. Se sonrojó y aclaró su garganta.

–¿Tú no tienes hambre? –le preguntó a su Kouhai, que a diferencia de él, se había alimentado solamente de caramelos.

–Sí… un poco –respondió. Rin chasqueó la lengua ¿cómo es que su alimentación a base de alimentos lo mantenía lleno? Hasta que un ruido hambriento se escuchó, y esta vez no era él. Aiichiro se sonrojó y cubrió con ambas manos su estómago.

Ambos salieron de la sala y fueron hasta la cocina, el pelirrojo fue directo al refrigerador en busca de algún alimento para sus hambrientos estómagos. Pero lo único que encontró fueron algunas verduras y pescado. Y a Rin no le gustaba para nada el pescado, tenía que comerlo para su dieta en la academia pero no es que realmente le gustara, rara vez comía pescado sólo para mantener su dieta en equilibrio. A Nitori no le molestaba comerlo. Reviso la nevera y se encontró con lo mismo ¿Qué solo comía caballa? Chasqueó la lengua otra vez, revisaron después los estantes y cajones, solamente encontraron latas de fruta en almíbar.

–Aquí no hay nada bueno para comer. Ahora entiendo porque Haru está tan ñango –bufó el pelirrojo –Ai, hagámosle un favor a Haru –rió, apuntando unas cajas apiladas en la esquina de la cocina.

Aiichiro seguía renuente a la idea de su senpai sobre deshacerse de toda esa caballa, entendía bien que al pelirrojo no le gustaba el pescado, pero después de todo era comida, a él mismo no le importaba comerlo y lo más importante: Esa era una casa ajena.

–Ai deja de estar ahí parado como poste y ven a ayudar –le regañó Rin llenando una caja –Vamos a donar todo este pescado, descuida –y de pronto la palabra "Donar" cambió todo el contexto.

Más animado, Ai ayudó a su Kouhai, batallando un poco para cargar las cajas salieron de la casa, no sin antes vestirse con ropa femenina que encontraron en las bolsas de la sala donde guardaban los futones. Por primera vez, Rin encontró su situación como algo un poco favorable.

.-'´´*``'-...-'´´*``'-….-'´´*``'-.

Haruka fruncía más el ceño conforme caminaba y no lograba encontrar a Makoto, seguramente las clases estaban a punto de reanudarse pero antes tenía que encontrar a su amigo y regresar juntos. Algo había dentro de él que le molestaba cuando veía a ese tipo rondar a Makoto, como una opresión en el pecho y su estómago revolver, ni siquiera él que era su mejor amigo le tocaba de esa manera fuera mujer o no. Se detuvo para pensar; precisamente, si él era su mejor amigo ¿Por qué no compartían ese tipo de confianza? Eso le molestaba.

–¡Haru-chan! –escuchó la voz de Nagisa a sus espaldas, se giro y vio a la niña rubia y la peli azul –¡Así que aquí estabas!

–Fuimos a su salón pero no los encontramos, nos dijeron causaron conmoción en el pasillo y nos preocupamos –explicó Rei –¿Y Makoto-senpai? –le pregunto al no encontrar a la chica de cabello oliva.

–Ese tipo se lo llevo –dijo molesto. Las dos chicas pensaron un poco.

–¿Está hablando de Takeru-san? –preguntó Rei.

–No me interesa su nombre –mintió, en realidad le mantenía muy inquieto el misterio de ese sujeto.

–¡Oh no! –gritó de repente Nagisa –¡Ese chico es todo un Casanova! –puso su brazo derecho sobre su frente, en un gesto dramático –Seguro que Mako-chan en estos momentos está a su total merced –continuó, Haruka y Rei comenzaron a imaginar, el primero comenzando a enfurecer –Haru-chan ¿Mako-chan ya dio su primer beso? –parecía una inocente pregunta, pero no lo era. Rei captó completamente la intención malvada de Nagisa. Para el pelinegro, bastaron esas simples palabras para que su imaginación volara y aterrizara en picada temiéndose lo peor.

–¡Espera Haru-chan! –gritó el rubio cuando vio que la chica aceleraba el paso hasta perderse en el pasillo. Antes de seguirlo, se giró hacia Rei y le guiñó un ojo, coqueto.

Haruka parecía que estaba corriendo, poco a poco los alumnos se metían en sus aulas para comenzar la clase por lo que el paso le resultaba sencillo a las tres. No sabía bien hacia dónde ir, solo avanzaba por inercia, ya tenía un lugar en mente: La azotea.

Y precisamente, cierta chica de ojos verdes estaba en una situación no muy favorable.

–No me he presentado –sonrió su molesto acompañante, pero no logró que esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaron lo miraran. Se aclaró la garganta –Me llamo Kato Takeru, aunque puedes llamarme como tú prefieras –volvió a sonreírle seductoramente. Volvió a ser ignorado.

–Si es todo lo que necesitabas, entonces ya me voy –a Makoto no le gustaba ser grosero con las demás personas, por más difícil que le resultara detestaba hacerlo. Pero debía admitir que ese sujeto estaba siendo bastante pesado y lo que más le molestaba era que, sólo por su figura femenina estaba siendo amable. No lo conocía muy a fondo pero por su habilidad de leer las miradas ajenas lo encontró pedante, y apostaría lo que fuera a que si no estuviera en ese cuerpo, ese sujeto no consideraría si quiera hacerse su amigo. Ese tipo de personas no le agradaban.

Para Kato, ser ignorado por una chica le resultaba completamente nuevo y odiaba admitirlo: se sentía inseguro. Ninguna chica se le resistía, pero Mako-chan era distinta; tímida, inocente, con esa mirada tan… intensa y cálida, pero también difícil. De repente algo se le ocurrió, era hora de poner en acción el plan B.

–Deberías tener más cuidado con los que te rodean… ah…. Mi cabeza –se quejo de pronto encogiéndose con las manos en la frente, dando pasos en falso como si fuera a desmayarse.

–¿Estás bien? –se alarmó Makoto, dejando ver un poco de su lado protector, Kato volvió a quejarse y el de ojos verdes lo auxilió tomándolo de la espalda y un hombro, el de cabello oscuro aprovechó para acomodarse entre el hombro y pecho de Makoto.

"Se están abrazando", pensaría cualquiera "Y Makoto no parece estar resistiéndose", definitivamente cualquiera pensaría eso al ver tal escena. Y Haruka, parado frente a ellos tras haber cerrado la puerta de la azotea no fue la excepción, de hecho fue el primero en pensar así. Nagisa y Rei lo alcanzaron segundos después.

–¿Qué pasa Haru-chan?

La de cabello oliva se congeló en su lugar, de inmediato miró hacia donde la aguda voz de Nagisa perforo sus oídos, cruzó mirada con los ojos oceánicos de su amigo y por inercia arrojó al de cabellos oscuros hacia un lado. Nagisa y Rei sólo se quedaron con la boca abierta, viendo a un extraño Haruka darse la vuelta y un apresurado y sonrojado Makoto seguirle.

– ¡Espera Haru! –gritó mientras bajaba de las escaleras, pero el otro era más rápido. Sentía que debía explicar a su amigo porque lo había encontrado en esa comprometedora situación, no sabía porque pero así era.

.-'´´*``'-...-'´´*``'-….-'´´*``'-.

–Haru… ¿Aún sigues molesto? –inquirió una preocupada chica de ojos verdes. La escuela había terminado y ahora las cuatro chicas se dirigían a casa. Pero Haruka seguía desde las clases anteriores incluido el descanso, sin enfrentar la mirada de Makoto –Ya les expliqué lo que paso –se quejó bajando la mirada. El de cabello negro lanzó lo que parecía un pequeño "Hmm" y ladeó la cabeza, Makoto suspiró.

–Yo te creo, Mako-chan –le dijo Nagisa sonriéndole. Rei asintió.

–Pero Haru… –se quejó otra vez.

Pasaron por un pequeño local en la estación de trenes, donde normalmente se separaban. En uno de los anaqueles que daban a las ventanas transparentes, algo captó la atención del rubio que corriendo se acercó hasta aquel local.

– ¡Chicos miren! –grito entusiasmado, los demás se acercaron. En un pequeño aparador, se exhibían colguijes en forma de adorables animalitos en tamaño diminuto. A Nagisa le brillaron los ojos y entro rápidamente al local ignorando a los demás.

– , no puede entrar corriendo a un lugar tan reducido –le siguió Rei. Makoto y Haruka se quedaron afuera, con un ambiente algo extraño y tenso.

–Entremos, Haru –la chica oji verde rompió el silencio entrando. Parecía que la otra le había ignorado pero tras escuchar la campanilla de la entrada supo que estaba tras de sí.

–¿Puedo ayudarles en algo, señoritas? –inquirió amable una señora de avanzada edad tras la caja registradora, Nagisa se giró con una reluciente sonrisa.

–¿Podría mostrarnos por favor esos colguijes del aparador? –la señora sonrió y en una bandeja transparente les mostró lo que la niña rubia había pedido.

Eran alrededor de 10 colguijes de diferentes animales, un accesorio totalmente femenino por la apariencia adorable de éstos. Nagisa los observó detalladamente y sonrió cuando se fijo en un colgante en forma de pingüino. Jugueteó con él picando la mejilla de Rei, éste rio un poquito y también tomo uno pero en forma de mariposa. Makoto las miro enternecido, él había encontrado uno de una pequeña orca y lo sostenía en sus manos, miro a Haruka sorprendido, pues también había escogido uno de delfín.

–¿Seguirás enojado conmigo? –inquirió haciendo una voz más aguda, pero esta vez no se dirigió a Haruka tal cual, sino al delfín en su mano empujándolo con su orca de manera melosa. Haruka en respuesta alejó a su delfín como si éste imitara su clásico movimiento de ladear la cabeza y desviar la mirada. Escucho a Makoto quejarse juguetonamente.

El de cabello oscuro no pudo con ese acto tan adorable de Makoto, le pareció un dulce detalle sin saber exactamente porque, y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente. Entonces acercó a su delfín y frotó su hocico con la cabeza de la orca, como a modo de respuesta. Miró los ojos de Makoto y éste sonrió cuando lo entendió: "No… lo siento".

–¡Llevémonoslos! –chillo contenta Nagisa –¡Ah! Aquí hay un tiburón –sonrió alegre y lo tomo –¡Miren una foca bebé! Me recuerda mucho a Ai-chan –tomo un colguije en forma de foca blanca con ojos grandes y azules, el tiburón sería para Rin.

Una vez fuera de la tienda, con los colgantes en una bolsita color rosa despidieron a Rei en la estación, quien aun no se mudaba a la casa de Haruka. Y decía "aún" porque ya se esperaba que con ruegos y miradas de cachorro, Nagisa acabara convenciendo a la peli azul de mudarse también.

–Aquí tienen chicos –les extendió sus respectivos colguijes, Nagisa había colgado el suyo en su móvil, Haruka y Makoto lo imitaron.

Una vez en casa de Haruka, un agradable y deliciosa aroma a comida inundó su olfato.

–¡Qué bien huele! –dijo Nagisa siguiendo el olor hasta la cocina, encontró a Nitori con un mandil cocinando.

–Ah... –se sorprendió, pero sonrió –Bienvenidos –dijo sonriente –En un momento estará la cena.

–¿Por qué no cocinaste caballa? –atacó molesta la de cabello negro. Ai pareció palidecer recordando lo que él y su senpai habían hecho. Vio a Haruka dirigirse a su refrigerador para comenzar a cocinar algo para él. Cuando lo abrió quedó horrorizado.

–Etto… Rin-senpai y yo…–no alcanzó a terminar, cuando Haruka salió de la cocina y totalmente molesto irrumpió en la sala, encontrando a Rin ahí, distraído con su móvil.

–¡Rin! –lo llamó y éste sonrió maliciosamente.

–Bienvenido, Haru. Linda falda –se burlo pero la de cabellos negros ignoro su broma.

–¿Qué hicieron con toda la caballa? –preguntó directo. La pelirroja volvió a enfocarse en su móvil

–Ahh… la vendimos a unos pescadores del mercado, nos lo dieron a un buen precio porque el pescado estaba fresco. Con eso compramos para la comida, nos durará como tres días –explicó con simpleza. Las otras chicas se acercaron también.

–¡Rin! eso no te lo perdonaré –le advirtió alzando un poco la voz. La pelirroja se puso de pie.

–¿Quieres pelear? –inquirió divertido.

–Bueno, bueno chicas –interrumpió Nagisa –Haru-chan mañana conseguiremos más caballa. Y Rin-chan ¡Eso no se hace! Ésta es la casa de Haru-chan y hay que respetar sus cosas y su privacidad.

–Pero mira quién habla de privacidad –contraatacó Rin cruzándose de brazos.

–¡La cena está lista! –espetó Nitori tratando de suavizar el ambiente. Todas se sentaron esperando probar los deliciosos alimentos que Aiichiro había cocinado (que por cierto cocinaba muy bien), todas menos una de cabello negro que miraba furiosa a cierta pelirroja.

Agradecieron por la comida y de inmediato halagaron la habilidad para cocinar de Nitori. Incluso Haruka que se había mantenido firme sobre no comer nada si no era caballa, acabo rindiéndose y también se quedo sorprendido al probar los alimentos.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Nagisa se ofreció a lavar los platos y Ai a recoger la mesa. En ésta, Rin encontró la bolsa rosada y curioso la husmeó.

–¿Pero qué es esto? –inquirió extrañado sacando al tiburón.

–Los compramos para ustedes –explico Makoto sonriendo, sentándose a su lado –El de la foca es para Ai. Rin sacó la pequeña foca blanca, y cuando vio sus ojos también le encontró parecido con su Kouhai. El móvil de Makoto comenzó a sonar.

–¿Sí, Kou-chan? –atendió la llamada. La pelirroja se escuchaba relajada.

–¿Makoto-senpai podría poner el altavoz por favor? –pidió, a lo que la oji verde accedió –¡Chicos les tengo una gran noticia! –todas se reunieron para escuchar –A partir de mañana podemos reanudar las prácticas, ya todo el papeleo se arreglo, así que preparen sus bañadores –dijo animada, había extrañado las prácticas. Aunque por unos días no vería tantos músculos, estaba contenta.

–E-entiendo –respondió Makoto, si difícil para él resultó vestir el uniforme escolar, resultaría imposible lidiar con la vergüenza estando en bañador –Rei no está aquí, le avisaré.

–No es necesario Makoto-senpai, lo llamaré ahora mismo … Etto… ¿Mi hermano está con ustedes? –inquirió.

–Aquí estoy Gou, también Ai –respondió.

–¿Pero por qué escaparon? –ahora se escuchaba molesta –El capitán Mikoshiba me tiene al tanto –Rin estaba a punto de contestar cuando su hermana interrumpió –Mañana hablare con ustedes ahora me tengo que ir. ¡Descansen, mañana práctica! –colgó entusiasmada.

A Haruka le brillaron los ojos al saberse muy pronto en la piscina, nadando libremente. Nagisa también se entusiasmó. Makoto trago duro y sus nervios aparecieron. Rin y Nitori parecían estar en su mundo, colgando cada uno sus respectivos llaveros en sus móviles, el primero diciendo mentalmente "Esto es estúpido" pero al igual que el otro, sonriendo.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el cap :3 ¿Qué les pareció? traté de agregarle un poco de las tres parejas, waa ojalá les haya gustado, díganmelo en sus reviews , !Muchas gracias por comentar! Leer sus opiniones es lo más grato :'D . Y también a aquellas personitas que silenciosamente siguen y leen ese fan fic :'3 **

**Nos leemos! :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos! C: **

**De nuevo publicando tarde, lo siento! no creí que los fines de semana los tendría ocupados. Así que mejor decidí actualizar los sábados D: Gracias por seguir este fanfic :3 y también por dejar sus reviews :'3 **

**Gracias a mi amiga Ana.K por su ayuda :3**

**Sin más, lean!~**

* * *

**Capitulo 6. La competencia.**

Mitad de semana.

Makoto veía el transcurrir del tiempo como si fuese un reloj de arena, cada granito que caía lo hacía con ingrato desdén.

Como todos los días, acostumbrados a su rutina, los nadadores se alistaron para ir un día más a la escuela. Pero esta vez no iban solos. Después de que Haruka comprobara terriblemente que tener a Rin y Aiichiro en su casa sin ninguna vigilancia atentaba contra su privacidad y pertenencias. Aún no había perdonado al pelirrojo por haber vendido toda la caballa de una semana, ahora no quería imaginarse qué sería de sus numerosos bañadores que seguramente, y no solo para Rin, resultaría completamente igual. ¿Qué nadie notaba que le ajustaban de manera diferente? Aunque bueno, seguramente eso es algo que los demás no podrían notar a simple vista.

Así que el de dientes afilados y su Kouhai de ojos azules no se quedarían mientras los demás salían. Unas horas de aburrimiento, uno que otro acoso nada grave y ahora junto con Nagisa y Rei, los cuatro nadadores compartían unos momentos de paz mientras comían su desayuno.

–¿En dónde estarán Rin-chan y Ai-chan? –preguntaba la niña rubia con un gesto aburrido, recargada con los antebrazos en el barandal de la azotea.

–Kou-chan dijo que se haría cargo –le respondió Makoto a su derecha.

Las cuatro chicas veían la piscina desde la azotea, la vista era espectacular. El agua cristalina lucía fresca y ante una oji azul, resultaba una invitación para sumergirse en ella y no salir hasta pasadas unas horas.

–Haru-chan parece estar emocionado –comentó Nagisa a su derecha. ¿Cómo no estarlo si no había tenido la oportunidad de nadar libremente desde su extraña transformación?

–Supongo que no podemos retrasar las prácticas, no tenemos ninguna incapacidad física –suspiro Makoto con el tono más resignado que jamás escucharon. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer cosas tan vergonzosas? Difícil le resultó aceptar su nueva realidad improvisada que le trajo acosos que jamás se espero, ¡incluso de sus propios compañeros de clase!

–Makoto-senpai, anímese un poco –lo consoló Rei, de pie junto a él –Nuestro capitán debe estar siempre en las mejores condiciones –se ajustó las gafas colocando una mano en su cintura. A la de ojos verdes le resbaló una gotita en la frente y sonrió.

Hubieran deseado seguir ahí, de pie admirando el paisaje lo que restaba del día. Especialmente la chica de cabellos oliva, pero el timbre les recordó que el receso terminaba más pronto de lo que a veces quisieran y tenían que regresar a sus clases. Después se enfrentarían a la piscina.

.-'´´*``'-…..-'´´*``'-….-'´´*``'-.

–¡¿Por qué tenemos que estar aquí encerrados?! –se quejó una chica pelirroja de mala gana, recargada contra los casilleros de los vestidores pertenecientes al club de natación, donde su hermana menor los había dejado toda la mañana para que no se metieran en líos (acosos) como de los que en Samezuka habían sido víctimas. Gou, como chica entendió que aquello era algo nuevo para su hermano, ser acosado y perseguido por un grupo de hombres atractivos y con músculos bien formados... ¿A quién engañaba? Más que ser "Algo nuevo" para ella misma encontraba imposible que algo así le pasara.

Nitori prefería estar encerrado a ser acosado, pero sentía aquello como una especie de castigo. Suspiró.

–Porque Nanase-san dijo que no debíamos estar solos en su casa –respondió avergonzada la niña de cabello gris, sentada en la alfombra con las piernas dobladas, recargando su barbilla contra sus rodillas.

–¿Ah? –alzó una ceja–¿Qué tiene de malo que nos quedemos a solas? Si quisiera hacer otras cosas, iríamos al lugar apropiado–se quejó, tomando en cuenta que ellos hasta compartían habitación en Samezuka, Nitori abrió sus ojos como platos, al parecer su senpai había dicho eso sin pensar.

–Etto… Creo que Nanase-san lo decía porque no quería que vendiéramos más cosas –le explicó Nitori, rojo a más no poder, captando a la perfección lo que su senpai entendía por _estar a solas._

Fue entonces cuando el pelirrojo se dio cuenta que el último comentario había escapado solo de sus labios, creando entre ellos un silencio algo incómodo. No es como si fuera un pervertido que gustara de hacerle cosas a otro hombre o algo parecido… además ahora tenían cuerpo de chica, así no sería lo mismo con su Kouhai. Otra vez se sonrojó ¡¿Pero en qué cosas estaba pensando?! Por supuesto que le daban igual esas miradas azulinas llenas de fidelidad y admiración. Por supuesto que ignoraba los leves "Rin-senpai" que escapaba de los labios del peli gris cuando dormía. Por supuesto que no significaban nada para él, porque en absoluto provocaban que se sintiera nervioso. Y ahora, ¿Desear a su Kouhai? Ja! …Para nada…

Aiichiro sólo veía como el rostro de su senpai se contraía y se teñía de rojo. ¿En qué cosas estaría pensando? Aunque, ¿a quién engañaba él mismo? Si cuando escuchó a su senpai pronunciar esas palabras su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente y parecía querer salir de su pecho. ¿Rin consideraba hacer "otro tipo de cosas"? ¿O a qué venía ese comentario? Mentiría si no admitiera que desde que conoció al pelirrojo, descubrió que los hombres realmente podían gustarle. Y vaya que Rin era precisamente lo que él llamaba hombre.

¿Y si su senpai no gustaba también de los hombres? La respuesta era obvia, y eso le entristecía.

El silencio que se formó fue roto por algunos gritos emocionados de cierta rubia que corría a toda prisa, entrando sin cuidado hasta encontrarse con sus amigos.

–¡Rin-chan! ¡Ai-chan! –gritó, arrojó su mochila a un lado

–¿Han estado aquí toda la mañana? –preguntó sorprendida la de ojos verdes.

–Todo fue idea de Gou –se quejó la pelirroja incorporándose –¿En dónde está? –cuestionó al grupo de chicas frunciendo el entre cejo.

Entonces, la mencionada apareció casi igual que Nagisa; apresurada con señales de haber corrido una gran distancia.

– ¡Bueno, todos aquí ahora podemos prac –

Un fuerte Splash! Interrumpió a la pelirroja y las demás chicas. No necesitaron pensar demasiado antes de adivinar que la de ojos azules se había sumergido, además que sus prendas femeninas estaban esparcidas por el suelo dejando pistas por donde pasó. La pelirroja salió y comenzó a regañarle como siempre hacía pero nada logró sacar a Haruka de su total relajación.

En los vestidores, la pequeña rubia quiso seguir el ejemplo de su senpai y comenzó a deshacerse de sus prendas sin importarle que vistiera o no un bañador, se metería sin ropa sin problemas. ¿Cuántas veces no había hecho eso ya? La de ojos verdes se percató de eso y de inmediato empezó a husmear dentro de su maleta.

–Espera, Nagisa –le habló y la rubia volteó, ya estando solo en la camiseta de la escuela –No puedes nadar sin ropa como a veces acostumbras –Makoto frunció levemente el entrecejo mientras le regañaba como, ahora sí, toda una madre sobreprotectora. Antes que la rubia comenzara a debatir sobre su libertad, y lo natural de sus acciones, Makoto sacó dos bolsas. Captando la curiosidad de Nagisa al instante –El otro día cuando fuimos de compras, me tomé la libertad de comprarles unos bañadores –sonrió amablemente y les entregó las bolsas a cada uno.

–¡Mako-chan! –se quejó, la de ojos verdes se extrañó –¿Por qué el mío tiene que ser escolar? –hizo un puchero, enojada

–¿No te gustó? –pregunto confundido

–A mí me parece que ese te queda bastante bien –le dijo Rin medio burlándose de los pocos atributos que éste tenía hasta como mujer –Es igual al de Ai.

–¡Yo quería usar uno de dos piezas!

–De acuerdo a estudios realizados para el diseño de bañadores –Rei llamó la atención de todos, mientras comenzaba a deslizar sus prendas –Afirman que la forma sin duda es muy importante, para la resistencia que éste tenga y la forma en que se ajusta al cuerpo –dejaba caer cada prenda mientras hablaba y tenía ese gesto orgulloso, quedo sólo en la camiseta del uniforme –Pero también debe dejar paso a la flexibilidad y libertad de nuestro cuerpo –mientras comenzaba a desabotonarse, Nagisa y Rin parecían muy interesados en el discurso de la chica peli azul. En cambio Nitori, se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos, muy avergonzado; jamás había visto a una chica desvestirse. En cambio Makoto ya se esperaba alguna sorpresa extravagante propia de Rei.

Entonces dejó caer su camiseta. Nagisa de inmediato cambió su gesto de duda a uno de molestia. El bañador de la peli azul era de dos piezas, tal como quería pero no por eso se molestó. Realmente le ajustaba y le quedaba muy bien, dejaba ver sus largas piernas y su plano abdomen, tenía una cintura bien definida. Para aquel amante de la perfección, ese cuerpo sí que se ajustaba a sus ideales.

–¡No me gusta! –grito Nagisa, Rin pareció salir de su trance y Nitori se atrevió a mirar por la abertura de sus dedos.

–Nagisa –le llamo Makoto sorprendida.

–¡Es muy pequeño Rei-chan! ¡No estamos en la playa! –volvió a gritar con ambas manos hechas puño a la altura de sus muslos, y su gesto molesto con las mejillas infladas. Se giró y empezó a husmear en su mochila.

–¿Pero no querías uno así también? –inquirió Rin pero fue ignorado, pronto todas prestaron atención a lo que estaba buscando y cuando por fin lo encontró, dio un salto y fue hasta donde Rei.

–¡Ponte este! –le mostró una bañador con mangas y corte hasta las rodillas, completamente negro.

–Nagisa-kun ¿En qué momento…

–¡Éste Rei-chan, éste! –insistía restregando la prenda en la cara de la peli azul. Las demás desconocían cuando fue que la rubia compró o consiguió aquel bañador que era bastante diferente al que estaba usando. Tanta insistencia le estaba hostigando y en n movimiento brusco, la rubia acabó por caer al piso, sobre Rei.

–¡Quítese de encima Nagisa-kun! –gritaba sonrojada. Aquella escena le recordó perfectamente a cuando estaban en casa de Haruka y sin querer, la rubia había confesado sentir celos de sus compañeros. Supuso que eso mismo estaría pensando, ¿Pero quién además de sus amigos podía verla con ese traje de baño?

–¿Pero qué están haciendo? ¡Vayan a entrenar! –gritó Gou desde la puerta, con la profesora Amakata a sus espaldas. De lejos podían ver a Haruka nadar pacíficamente, ajeno a toda la situación dentro –¿Nagisa qué estás haciendo? Ponte el bañador y deja que Rei vaya a la piscina –le regañó, la de ojos violetas aprovechó esto y se quitó a Nagisa de encima. Antes de que éste comenzara a reclamar e insistir con el bendito traje de baño negro salió a toda prisa de los vestidores. Gou también salió –Apresúrense.

La rubia lo tomó por sorpresa pero no alcanzó a detener a Rei, resignada y lanzando un gran puchero tomó el bañador escolar que Makoto le había comprado, comenzando a cambiarse ahí mismo, sin importarle que las demás estuvieran ahí. ¿Todos tenían ahora lo mismo, no?

Se ganó unos reclamos por parte de la orca, pero de todas formas se cambió ahí mismo. Cuando termino, dibujo una sonrisa malvada en sus labios y miró a Makoto. Éste se dio cuenta y se puso nervioso.

–¿Qué pasa Nagisa? –le dio miedo preguntar, pero más temor tenía con esa mirada y esa sonrisa.

–¿No vas a cambiarte también Mako-chan?

–¿E-eh…? –se sonrojó, aún no había soltado su mochila donde traía su bañador. Cuando lo compró, paso a los probadores y al verse con éste puesto, se sonrojo violentamente.

Dentro de su pequeño círculo de amigos, siempre era él al que todos creían mayor por al menos 2 años más. Y no le incomodaba, con el deporte de natación su cuerpo se había formado bastante bien. Ni que decir de sus músculos o de su ancha espalda que enamoraba a muchas de sus compañeras. Era sin duda, el que más llamaba la atención con semejante cuerpazo. Y con mucha vergüenza se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo femenino también llamaba mucho la atención. Para su desgracia era simplemente perfecto, el que muchas adolescentes quisieran tener; piernas esbeltas y largas, caderas un poco anchas, vientre plano, cintura delgada y… bueno, los pechos ni que decir. Incluso Makoto pensó si aquello no era una exageración. ¿No podía ser como Nagisa? Si como chico, su cuerpo parecía de adonis, como una chica era toda una Diosa. Y eso no le gustaba para nada, ¡En su vida había visto a una chica así! Y ahora él era una… y no muy común como quisiera.

–¡Desvístete Mako-chan! –su cara ahora parecía un tomate en todo el sentido de la palabra. No creía poder sonrojarse más. Pero lo hizo o al menos eso creyó cuando Nagisa se tiró sobre él y pidió ayuda a Rin y Nitori para que cambiar a Makoto fuera una tarea más sencilla.

La de ojos verdes forcejeaba con todas las fuerzas que tenía para no ser manoseada por la rubia de esa manera. Pero todo resultó en vano, Nitori parecía sentir pena por la situación en la que estaba sometido el capitán del equipo contrario por lo que su ayuda era mínima. En cambio, Nagisa y Rin estaban totalmente divertidos con la situación de tener así a la de ojos verdes.

–¡Suéltenme!... ¡Nagisa..! …¡Rin no me toques ahí!

Un agudo grito.

Un agudo grito bastó para que Haruka saliera del trance en el que sin querer su amada agua lo había atrapado. Miró por todos lados temiéndose lo peor al encontrar únicamente a Rei dentro de la piscina. ¿Y ese bañador? Pensó, pero sacudió su cabeza para concentrarse en la búsqueda de su mejor amigo, ahora amiga.

No lo encontró, y de inmediato relacionó el grito con su ausencia. Sin que esta vez alguien le pidiera salir de la piscina, salió de ésta lo más rápido que pudo y fue hasta los vestidores tratando de no resbalar con toda el agua que le escurría por el cuerpo. Gou y la profesora lo encontraron bastante extraño y fue la pelirroja quién lo siguió.

–¡Makoto! –azotó la puerta asustando de paso a las chicas que estaban aún dentro. Encontró a la chica orca en un rincón de la habitación cubriéndose el pecho completamente sonrojada, tenía puesto ya su bañador.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Gou apareciendo detrás de Haruka, a ésta le siguió Rei con un gesto confundido –Makoto-senpai si ya está listo vengan a la piscina.

–¿Estás bien Makoto? –Haruka se acercó hasta la de cabellos oliva y le ayudó a levantarse. Ésta asintió en silencio con la cara completamente roja. Cuando se giraron encontró a Rin sentado, mirando a Makoto fijamente y también sonrojado.

–¿Pasa algo Rin-chan?

–M-Makoto… No creí que las tuviera tan grandes –su tono era más como de incredulidad y completa sorpresa. Makoto y Haruka abrieron los ojos como platos, Gou y Ai se sonrojaron pensando en lo pervertido que podía llegar a ser Rin.

–¡Eso es obvio y completamente injusto! –se quejó Nagisa incorporándose –¿Por qué yo no las tengo así? –lloró con ambas manos en su pecho –Haru-chan las tiene más grandes que yo –señaló el pecho de la peli negra, y ésta se sonrojo y cubrió con un brazo su pecho –¡Hasta Ai-chan las tiene más grandes! –casi se caen cuando escucharon semejante comparación tan absurda, pero más por las ideas de ese rubio ¿Enserio sufría por una cosa así?

–Pero que dices Nagisa, Ai y tú las tienen iguales.

–¡Rin-senpai! –se avergonzó la de ojos azules.

–¡Rin-san pero que pervertido! –le reclamó medio ofendido Rei adentrándose en los vestidores –No tenía idea de que en eso se fijaba.

–¡N-no es así! –se defendió sonrojándose –Es algo que no se puede evitar ver.

–Pervertido –Haruka lo miraba molesto, de pronto no fue el único en hacerlo y hasta la mirada de su hermana tenía encima. Ésta última con gesto completamente ofendido al igual que Rei, cruzadas ambas de brazos.

Rin no tenía idea de qué decir en su defensa. ¡Enserio las tenían iguales! Es decir, ¡No era un pervertido!

Un claxon acompañado de una voz masculina captó la atención de todas en la habitación, liberando a Rin de todas esas miradas acusadoras. Su hermana, que estaba más cerca de la puerta se asomó y soltó un jadeo sorprendido.

–¡Goro-san!

Pronto no fue la única que se sorprendió, Nagisa estaba a punto de salir corriendo para mostrarle al hombre rubio su cambio pero Gou lo detuvo.

–¡Quédense aquí! No pueden dejar que Goro-san los vea así –indicó. Nagisa no entendía porque tenían que esconderse de aquel hombre, si no era un peligro que lo supiera, pero para los demás sería bastante vergonzoso que éste se enterara. Conocían al hombre, y su eterno sentido del humor, ni que decir de su emoción al ver a una mujer en traje de baño.

Nagisa entendió eso último y de un brazo jaló a Rei para que entrara a la habitación.

–¿Qué hace por aquí? –preguntó la pelirroja, acercándose hasta la reja de alambre por donde el ex-entrenador se asomaba, en su moto repartidora. Adentro, las muchachas escuchaban atentas.

–Vine a entregar un pedido por aquí cerca y se me ocurrió visitarlos –explicó sonriente –¿En dónde están todos? –buscó con la mirada, pero no encontró rastro de los muchachos. Gou se puso nerviosa, pero entonces su profesora apareció detrás, con su típica sombrilla.

–Goro-san –saludó amable –¿Qué le pasó en el rostro? –preguntó preocupada y Gou se fijó bien. El hombre tenía el ojo derecho morado y unas venditas en la nariz, en la mejilla izquierda un parche y ni que decir de su labio inferior amoratado.

El entrenador soltó una carcajada rascándose la cabeza. Los nadadores escuchaban todo y también se preocuparon.

–Un pequeño castigo por parecer acosador –explicó rascándose la mejilla que no tenía parche. Las mujeres lo miraron enfadadas –El otro día pasaba por un vecindario cercano de una entrega. Era bastante noche y cuando ya me iba encontré a un par de jovencitas caminando solas, una de ellas traía una maleta enorme y muy pesada por como la cargaba… ¡Pero no las acose! –aclaro ante las iradas femeninas molestas –Solo quise ser amable y me ofrecí a ayudarles, pero no tomé en cuenta la situación –soltó una risita nerviosa –Cuando me acerqué a la más baja de ellas toque su brazo para que me escucharan … pero la más alta me atacó con su maleta. Vaya a saber qué rayos tenía porque me golpeó en el rostro y quede así –aunque todavía le dolía cuando se reía no dejó de hacerlo. Eso le pasaba por ofrecer ayuda a unas jovencitas a mitad de la noche. No las culpaba por su reacción. De repente se fijó en Gou, ladeó la cabeza –Una de ellas tenía el cabello rojo, pero más corto… Bueno, eso ya quedó en el pasado.

Adentro, en los vestidores, Nagisa había comenzado a reír por el pobre hombre. Ya se lo imaginaba, siendo cortes con unas chicas y que una de ellas lo golpeara. Por otro lado, cuando terminó su relato, Aiichiro se quedó pensando un poco. En una situación parecida había estado con su senpai la otra noche. Jadeo sorprendida cuando todo en su cabeza se aclaró.

–Rin-senpai no será e–

–¡S-silencio Ai, nos pueden escuchar! –cubrió con una mano la boca de su Kouhai, cortando sus palabras delatoras. Ahora se sentía tan estúpidamente avergonzado. Podía imaginarse como había quedado el rostro de su ex-entrenador con semejante golpe. ¡Pero era su culpa por acercarse así! Se convenció, las demás lo veían sospechoso.

–En fin, ya es hora de que me vaya o mi jefe me regañara otra vez por regresar tarde. Al menos esta vez ileso –escucharon continuar la conversación y unas risas de los tres –Salúdenme a todos –encendió su motor y escucharon la motocicleta alejarse segundos después.

Rin suspiro y descubrió la boca de su Kouhai. Era mejor no recordar aquel incidente.

.-'´´*``'-…..-'´´*``'-….-'´´*``'-.

Sin duda, que Haruka y Rin estuvieran juntos y cerca de una piscina sin empezar una competencia no sería normal. Aunque sus cuerpos no fueran los de siempre, la costumbre de esos dos de competir se mantenía intacta. Después que Goro se fuera y que ahora sí, los de Iwatobi vistieran sus respectivos bañadores, comenzaron la práctica. Nagisa había dejado de atosigar a Rei con eso de cambiarse al otro bañador, con ayuda de los otros y de Gou. Después de todo, parecía que muy en el fondo Rei estaba disfrutando vestirse así, era mejor dejarlo ser. Todavía con pena, Makoto se metió en la piscina probando su estilo de nado y descubrió que el tener otro cuerpo no le impedía alcanzar la velocidad de siempre, incluso con otro récord de dos segundos en ventaja. No paso mucho para que Rin se desvistiera y quedara en el bañador obsequiado por Mikoshiba que, siendo sinceros, le ajustaba bien y le daba velocidad, y por consiguiente pidiera una competencia a Haruka.

Instantes después la piscina era solamente de las dos adolescentes. Nagisa animaba alternadamente a Haruka y Rin. Algunas veces ganaba la de cabello negro, otras la de cabello rojo, el resto de veces empataban y parecían no cansarse. Su sincronía era perfecta.

Y por supuesto que ese alboroto no fue ignorado por los estudiantes de Iwatobi que curiosos, se habían acercado a presenciar la competencia. Pronto, Haruka ya tenía su pequeño club de admiradores, al igual que Rin. Desde el otro lado de la reja de alambre, los estudiantes animaban a su chica favorita. Para ese momento, Makoto estaba sentado junto a la profesora cubriéndose con una toalla como si tratara de mantener calor, Rei a su lado en las mismas condiciones por insistencia de la rubia para que se cubriera. Nagisa y Aiichiro al lado de la peli azul, la primera con su adorable bañador escolar y la otra con ropa deportiva azul cielo.

Tuvieron un momento de descanso, para recuperar el aliento y estirarse un poco. Cuando la de cabello negro salió, sacudió como acostumbraba su cabello salpicando gotitas, el resto de su cabello se movió con gracia y, como dijera Rei, muy hermoso. Los suspiros de los alumnos no se hicieron esperar, sobre todo el de los chicos.

Entonces Rin miró hacia la muchedumbre dividida en dos. Por un lado sus "fans" por otro los de Haruka. Sintió algo extraño cuando se dio cuenta de que la bolita de improvisados animadores de Haruka, tuviera un porcentaje más alto de hombres que de mujeres, en comparación a los de la pelirroja, donde las mujeres eran un poco más que los hombres.

Se dio cuenta también que, cada acción que hacía su rival de ojos azules era alabada por todos, obviamente más por los hombres. No importando si sacudiera su cabello con una toalla, tomara agua o simplemente caminara naturalmente.

Otra vez esa sensación extraña en el estómago y pecho de Rin. Muy parecida a la que tenía cuando competían y Haruka ganaba. No supo si eran los típicos celos que una mujer siente para con otra cuando a ésta la miran más que a ella, o la envidia de que los hombres prefirieran ver más el cuerpo femenino de Haruka que el propio, o todo eso junto lo que motivó a Rin para ir donde la de cabellos negros tomaba agua y pararse frente a ésta.

–¡Haru, tengamos una competencia! –espetó con ambas manos en sus caderas y su entre cejo fruncido. Las otras chicas voltearon en su dirección. Hasta Gou que parecía aburrida las miró sorprendida.

Haruka se puso de pie y fue hasta la piscina, pero Rin lo detuvo.

–No ese tipo de competencia –dijo en un tono serio, atrapo la atención de la de ojos oceánicos –Una competencia para ver quién es más hermosa –sentenció.

Prácticamente a todas se les cayó la quijada hasta el suelo. ¡¿Rin pidiendo una competencia de ese tipo?! Era simplemente imposible de no ser porque su tono y rostro reflejaban que lo decía enserio.

–Rin… –pronunció Haruka también sorprendido, con el gesto contrariado. Del otro lado de la reja los alumnos jadearon sorprendidos y empezaron a cuchichear.

Haruka conocía a Rin, sabía lo terco que podía llegar a ser y que ese rostro hablaba en serio. ¿Había perdido la cabeza?

–A mi no me importa demostrar nada, solo me gusta ser libre. No me interesa esa competencia –le dijo seria.

–Te propongo que si tú ganas, compraré toda la caballa que vendí a los pescadores. Incluso más –de acuerdo, eso sonaba bastante tentador.

–¿Y qué pasa si tú ganas? –"Mordió el anzuelo" pensó satisfecho el pelirrojo.

–Entonces tú tendrás que salir en una cita por un día con uno de los chicos que están aquí –señalo hacia la muchedumbre con la expresión más malvada y astuta que tenía. Haruka abrió los ojos sorprendida, los festejos de los estudiantes no se hicieron esperar, acompañados de risas y aplausos animados, cargados de entusiasmo por compartir todo un día con la de cabello negro.

–Entonces si yo gano, además de darme toda esa caballa, tendrás que salir también con uno de esos chicos por un día en una cita –otra vez la muchedumbre se aloco con tan hermosa apuesta. Rin de inmediato alzó una ceja y estaba a punto de protestar –A menos que tengas miedo de perder.

Todos compartieron un divertido "Uhh…." Cuando la de cabello negro puso también sus condiciones. Y es que compensarle toda la caballa y salir con un chico en una cita no era precisamente estar en igualdad de condiciones. Razonando todo eso, Rin soltó una risa baja. No tenía miedo, disfrutaría muchísimo ver a Haruka en una cita romántica con alguno de esos hombres. Mejor aún si éste no dejaba de acosarlo de ahí en adelante.

–Acepto, pero añadámosle un plus; el ganador escogerá la ropa que usara el perdedor en su cita –dijo y extendió su mano derecha a Haruka, quien respondió el gesto aceptando la última condición. Sellando así su contrato.

Decir que Rin tenía demasiada confianza en sí mismo era poco, y Haruka no se quedaba atrás.

En ningún momento, la muchedumbre se escuchó más animada que cuando ambas adolescentes estrecharon su mano. Pronto cometarios como, "Nos vamos a divertir en la cita pelirroja", "Haru-chan te cuidaré muy bien", comenzaron a escucharse.

Llegando hasta los oídos de cierta chica de cabello oliva que de inmediato se alarmó al imaginar a Haruka compartiendo un día entero con cualquier extraño que estaría ocupando su lugar. Una cita que él no había tenido con Haruka y que deseaba tanto, una cita romántica. Definitivamente que Haruka perdiera no era una opción.

Aquellos pensamientos no eran tan distintos a los que Aiichiro tenía en su cabeza. Imaginar a su senpai en una cita romántica con otro hombre era aterrador. ¿Y si ese chico resultaba mejor que él y lograba enamorar a Rin? Y ese chico y su senpai terminaban en un lugar cómodo y hacían _otro tipo de cosas…._ ¡No, no, no, eso no pintaba nada bien! Que su senpai perdiera, en absoluto era una opción.

Nagisa, que al igual que todos había escuchado tal declaración, parecía ser el más animado de todo el equipo y de un salto se puso de pie.

–Bueno, bueno Haru-chan, Rin-chan, si quieren que su competencia sea divertida, con muchas pruebas, justa y bien organizada necesitarán un anfitrión. ¡Me ofrezco para ese puesto! –Makoto y Ai tomaron eso como algo sumamente peligroso, esa diablilla rubia no era de fiar en esas situaciones.

–¡¿No puede ser Rei/Ryugazaki-san? –preguntaron al unísono, sorprendiéndose ambas de pensar lo mismo. La de cabello azul se sorprendió aún más de escuchar su nombre como candidata.

–Está bien si es Nagisa –respondió Haruka. No era tonto como para no darse cuenta de que era una potencial amenaza a su integridad, pero ¿a quién engañaba? Quería ver a Rin sufrir y, como éste era, disfrutaría de sus reacciones.

Nitori y Makoto se resignaron.

– ¡Yay! –gritó feliz el rubio –¡Pero no te preocupes Rei-chan, serás mi asistente! –la de cabellos azules se ajustó las gafas, con un gesto orgulloso –¡Entonces que comience la competencia!

.-'´´*``'-…..-'´´*``'-….-'´´*``'-.

–La competencia constará de tres etapas –comenzó a explicar completamente feliz la rubia. A su lado estaba Rei, cruzada de brazos ya sin la estorbosa toalla. Los estudiantes estaban reunidos ahora dentro del club, alrededor de la piscina. La mitad de la atención masculina estaba centrada en la explicación de la rubia, la otra mitad en el cuerpazo de Rei, ajenas a esta situación, Nagisa continuó –¡La primera etapa será : Competencia de nado! Haru-chan y Rin-chan nadarán tres vueltas y quien toque primero la pared ¡Gana! –todos aplaudieron y animaron a las concursantes, el ambiente era de lo más animado. Gou y la profesora Amakata, ahora entre la muchedumbre se preguntaron como todo fue a dar a esa situación, pero tenían que admitir que se la estaban pasando bastante bien.

–¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo, Haru? –preguntó Makoto a su amigo, junto a él.

–No puedo retirarme ahora Makoto –sentenció, vio como el rostro del otro se entristecía. Tomo una de las manos de la oji verde con las propias y la miró a los ojos –Confía en mí.

Makoto se sonrojó por la acción tan sorpresiva, y de inmediato dibujó una de sus hermosas sonrisas que en nada había cambiado.

–¡Sé que ganarás Haru! –dijo y sin pensarlo besó la mejilla derecha de la peli negra. Makoto supo aprovechar bien que, con ese aspecto femenino, hacer ese tipo de cosas no era tan abrumador para los demás, incluso era natural ver a dos amigas así. Haruka se sonrojó pero ladeó la cabeza para que la otra no se percatara, su corazón latía rápidamente.

–¡Ánimo Rin-senpai! Sé que podrá ganarle a Nanase-san –tenía miedo, pero confiaba en que el pelirrojo con toda esa energía se las arreglara para ganar –¡Yo confío mucho en mi senpai! –gritó y se sonrojó al instante, Rin también se sonrojo.

–Ai… –dibujo una de sus sonrisas –Así será –trató de ignorar que su corazón quisiera salirse de su pecho cuando escucho las palabras de su Kouhai, aún más cuando le dedico esa sonrisa inocente.

–¿Listas? –preguntó Rei, las dos chicas se acercaron hasta la piscina para tomar su posición. Ajustaron sus googles y acomodaron su gorro para que el cabello no saliera de su lugar. Todo estaba listo –¡Go! –Rei dio la señal y ambas se arrojaron al agua.

El primer viraje y Rin tenía cierta ventaja, el corazón de todos latía con desesperación, especialmente los de Makoto y Aiichiro. El segundo viraje y Haruka era quien llevaba ventaja ahora. Para la última vuelta, ambas estaban demasiado parejas. Todos animaban a las chicas, Rei y Nagisa las esperaban en el extremo de la piscina, cada una con un cronómetro listas para detenerlo en cuando las chicas tocaran la pared, Rei en el carril de Haruka; Nagisa con Rin. El último viraje y ambas estaban en sincronía como siempre, no parecían tener una ventaja de la otra. Estaban a unos metros de alcanzar la pared, cada una enfocada en aumentar la velocidad todo lo que fuera posible y…Rei y Nagisa detuvieron sus cronómetros. La carrera finalizó y los alumnos gritaban completamente absortos en el desempeño de las nadadoras. Makoto y Aiichiro esperaban ansiosos el resultado, al igual que la pelinegra y pelirroja.

–Y la ganadora, por milésimas de segundo, es… –hablo Nagisa con semblante serio, después lo suavizó para anunciar a la ganadora –¡Haru-chan!

Los fans de la peli negra gritaron entusiasmados, Makoto lanzó un suspiro enorme, sabía que Haru ganaría. Se acercó hasta donde ésta para ayudarla a salir y le felicitó con esa sonrisa hermosa.

Por otro lado, Rin chasqueó la lengua y lanzó unas cuantas maldiciones, Ai se entristeció pero igual llegó hasta su senpai con el mejor gesto de apoyo que podía. La ayudó a salir y como siempre, le animó a seguir adelante. Nagisa indicó que harían una pausa para que, junto a Rei planearan la siguiente etapa.

.-'´´*``'-…..-'´´*``'-….-'´´*``'-.

–¡La segunda etapa será un concurso de belleza! –exclamó Nagisa emocionada –Aquí el público participara para definir a la ganadora. En aquella habitación que son los vestidores, encontrarán dos maletas; La blanca correspondiente a Haru-chan, la negra a Rin-chan. Harán fila y cada quien depositará una hojita de papel en la maleta de una de ellas, en la que consideren es más hermosa. ¿Están listos?

En la muchedumbre, un muchacho alzó la mano agitándola, para que la rubia lo viera. De inmediato lo reconoció.

–¿Si, Takeru-chan? –exacto, el chico del centro comercial.

–¿No hay una tercera maleta correspondiente a Mako-chan? –Nagisa echó a reír cuando Makoto se sonrojó y Haruka frunció el entrecejo al reconocer al molesto tipo y su pregunta. Los demás chicos concordaron con él.

–Lo siento Takeru-chan, pero eso no es posible. Tendrás que escoger entre las otras dos bellezas –sonrió y el otro asintió –¡A votar! ¿Quién es la chica más hermosa? ¿Quién tiene mejor cuerpo? –animó Nagisa.

En el fondo, donde la fila se confundía con un gran grupo desordenado de personas, Makoto y Aiichiro, ignorando la presencia del otro, sostenían muchas hojitas de papel. La de ojos verdes, escuchó que 5 alumnas de primero cuchicheaban y se acercó a éstas.

–¿Puedo saber por quién votaran? –comenzó amablemente.

–No pensamos votar por ninguna–respondieron recelosas, continuaron –Nuestros novios están muy animados con esto y estamos aquí para acompañarlos. Ellos votarán por la pelirroja, no sé qué le ven. Seguramente lo que quieren es que la otra pierda para tener una oportunidad con ella de salir–eso significaba que Rin comenzaba a tomar la delantera.

–¿Y por qué ustedes no votan por Haru? –inquirió.

–¿Lo dices porque eres su amiga? –atacaron todas.

–Vamos chicas, piénsenlo un poco. Si votan por Haru, su probabilidad de ganar aumentará y con el otro punto, sumará 2. Si Haru gana, entonces con la que podrán salir es con Rin, y tal parece que sus novios no están interesados en ella. Así no corren riesgo de que quieran estar en una cita con alguien más que no sean ustedes –Makoto era inocente, pero astuto cuando se lo proponía. Las otras chicas se sorprendieron por la deducción de Makoto y lo tomaron como una luz de esperanza –Tomen –les ofreció a cada una, alrededor de 5 papelitos.

–Así Haru aumentará sus probabilidades de ganar –pronto no eran sólo las 5 chicas que escucharon eso, otras más en situaciones parecidas se acercaron, atraídas por la teoría de Makoto. Pronto, todas aquellas querían que la de ojos verdes les diera 5 o más papelitos para que aumentara sus votos. Sabía que manipular los votos era algo malo, pero si quería que Haruka ganara, estaba dispuesto a todo cuanto fuese posible.

Del otro lado no muy lejos, una chica de pelo plateado muy tímida también cargaba muchos papelitos. Esperaba la oportunidad perfecta para proponerle a alguien que votara por su senpai. ¿Pero cómo? No era bueno siendo sociable, estaba desesperándose.

–¿Tu también vas a votar? –escuchó que le preguntaron a sus espaldas, creyó que lo habían descubierto pero cuando se giró, no fue así. Eran tres chicas que la veían sospechosa con tantos papelitos.

–Etto… N-no… es que…–no sabía que inventar –¿Por qué no votan por Rin-senpai?

–¿Y eso para qué?

–¿Para qué son todos esos papelitos? No me digas que planeas echar todos esos –Ai se negó –¿Los estas vendiendo? Porque si es así dame unos diez –todas la miraron sorprendida –El chico que me gusta quiere salir con Rin, por eso está votando por Haruka. Si tuviera más de 1 papelito, votaría por la pelirroja para que gane y así no pueda salir con ella.

Las otras chicas asintieron, y como apoyo a su amiga, decidieron comprar cuantos papelitos fueran necesarios, pero Nitori aclaró que no era necesario pagar por ellos. En un momento, toda la bolita de papelitos estaba destinada a la maleta de Rin. Si quería que su senpai ganara, alteraría los votos aunque fuera algo malo.

Ambas sabían que acercarse a las mujeres era la mejor opción, porque conociendo a los chicos, sólo se dejarían llevar por la belleza y no se darían cuenta de que entre más votaban por la que les gustaba menos probabilidad tendrían de salir con ésta. Ahora, con un poco de remordimiento, esperaban los resultados.

–¡Anunciaremos a la ganadora en unos momentos! –indicó Nagisa mientras Rei contaba los votos, que extrañamente le resultaban demasiados para la cantidad de alumnos que estaban ahí. Pero no dijo nada, después de todo habría una ganadora, alterados o no los votos.

–¡Rin-san tiene 68 votos! –gritó Rei –¡Haruka-senpai tiene 50 votos!

Esta vez fue el turno de Rin para festejar. Ahora estaban empatados. Aiichiro saltó alegre y Makoto solo se resigno, pero no perdía la esperanza, todavía faltaba la última etapa.

.-'´´*``'-…..-'´´*``'-….-'´´*``'-.

–¡Llegamos a la última etapa! –todos los alumnos se motivaron –¡1 punto Rin-chan, 1 punto Haru-chan! Están muy empatados. ¡Todos tiene la misma probabilidad de salir con alguna de ellas! –todos los chicos se animaron y algunos chiflaron –¡En la tercera etapa las chicas tendrán que usar todo su carisma para ganar! –Makoto y Aiichiro se desmotivaron. Una inexpresiva, la otra agresiva, no llegarían a nada. Nagisa continuó –¡Haru-chan, Rin-chan, será mejor que vayan a cambiarse! Tendrán que salir a la ciudad para realizar la última etapa –la escuela ya había terminado desde hacía una hora.

Esa era la última etapa, ambos empatados tenían que esforzarse para ganar y que le compraran toda la caballa que habían vendido, decía Haruka. Por otro lado Rin no quería salir con un hombre ¡Él era uno! (aunque en ese momento no lo pareciera) definitivamente quería que Haruka perdiera. Y si de usar carisma se trataba, intentaría ser amable y dulce. Aunque le costara uno y la mitad del otro. Una vez vestidas; Rin con el uniforme que le pidió prestado a su hermana y Haruka también con uniforme, Nagisa siguió con su explicación.

–¡Las chicas contarán con 40 minutos para conseguir que la mayor cantidad de los chicos de la ciudad les den su número de teléfono! –todos jadearon sorprendidos, algunos resignados puesto que esta vez los muchachos ahí reunidos no podían participar.

Por otro lado, Haruka y Rin le dedicaron una mirada de pocos amigos a la rubia, pero ésta sólo les guiñó el ojo de manera coqueta

–¡Para asegurarnos de que no hagan trampa e inventen números de teléfono falsos, Rei-chan acompañará a Rin-chan y yo iré con Haru-chan! –no es que no confiara en sus amigos, pero después de los excesivos votos sospechosos, tenía que asegurarse. Era un buen anfitrión después de todo –Pero sólo será para verificar, nosotras no les podremos ayudar ¡Que comience la tercera etapa! –gritó lleno de energía, tomando de la muñeca a Haruka.

–Vamos, Haru-chan, lo importante es el tiempo –le guiño el ojo y salieron de la escuela, el otro dúo les siguió y al salir se separaron. Se encontrarían en la escuela después de 40 minutos.

Pasear por las calles de la ciudad en busca de chicos y sus números telefónicos era un reto difícil. No llevaban más de diez minutos paseando y lo único que encontraban eran grupitos de chicas en los centros comerciales o locales. Pero si querían ganar, debían de esforzarse lo más que pudieran.

Y eso lo tenían bien claro cierta chica de cabello oliva y otra de cabello gris que sigilosamente, seguían a Haruka y Rin respectivamente. Ahora que Rei y Nagisa los acompañaban, intervenir resultaba más complicado.

Nitori comenzó a idear una manera en la que pudiera ayudar a su senpai. Pensaba y pensaba pero no hallaba algo que fuera útil. Al menos alterar los votos había resultado más sencillo. Al doblar la calle, encontró a un muchacho de no más de 26 años, con tarjetas en las manos. Vociferaba ser un buen psicólogo, que ayudaba con problemas emocionales y de la ira. No lo pensó dos veces hasta acercarse con el doctor y decirle que ella tenía una amiga a la que le caería bien ir a sus terapias, cuando le señaló a la pelirroja, el hombre agradeció y fue donde Rin ofreciendo su tarjeta. Ésta la tomo, después de todo en la tarjeta se incluía el número privado del psicólogo, eso contaba como algo.

Por otro lado estaba Makoto, que tampoco hallaba la forma en que pudiera ayudar a su amigo para que consiguiera números telefónicos. Unas voces masculinas a su derecha captaron su atención, era un grupo de no más de 4 chicos, que paseaban tranquilamente y que para su fortuna o desgracia se le habían acercado. Entonces a Makoto se le ocurrió una idea brillante. Obviamente los chicos le pidieron su teléfono, pero la astuta oji verde accedió a dárselos sólo si ellos le daban su número a la chica de cabello negro al otro lado de la calle. Le resulto fácil convencerlos y para cuando regresaron, Makoto ya no estaba. Y Haruka, tenía 4 números en mano.

–¡Oye tú! –gritó la pelirroja a un muchacho que caminaba frente a ellos. Éste se giro, confundido.

–¿Te conozco?

–No –respondió de lo más natural –Dame tu número de celular –el chico alzó una ceja –No lo diré dos veces ¡Dámelo! –le ordenó sin ninguna delicadeza, y es que tener sólo un número y que para colmo fuera el de un psicólogo lo ponía algo nervioso. No quería perder. El muchacho encontró los ojos de Rin cargados de furia, y aunque era una chica eso no impidió que lo intimidara. Sonriente, la pelirroja se alejó con un número más. Rei parpadeó dudoso, bueno, las "reglas" impuestas por Nagisa no impedían agresión.

–Oigan –no sabía si era suerte o qué, pero era el segundo grupo de muchachos que se encontraba en su camino y si quería toda su caballa de vuelta debía poner manos a la obra –¿Tienen móvil? –preguntó con su tono aburrido. Los muchachos voltearon a verla.

–¿Quién eres? –le cuestionó uno de ellos.

–Me llamo Haruka, dame tu número de celular –extendió la mano como si pidiera algún caramelo. Los muchachos empezaron a reír.

–Pero que extraña eres. E igualmente bonita –sonrió y los demás asintieron. En poco tiempo la chica extraña se alejaba de ellos con 3 números más en mano, dibujando una imperceptible sonrisa.

Con la pelirroja, la situación no era diferente. Encontró a 6 chicos saliendo de un antro con luces llamativas y se acercó hasta ellos .

–¡Oigan, chicos! ¿Qué tal? –aunque su tono resultara algo forzado, no dejaba de parecer amable. Los muchachos también le sonrieron.

–¿Qué les parece si me dan sus números de teléfono? Quizá podríamos salir un día todos juntos –dibujo un intento de sonrisa. Los chicos se miraron entre sí.

–Emm… Sí, suena bien pero… –comenzó uno de ellos, el más alto –A nosotros no nos interesan las chicas –le dijo, un poco sonrojado. Rin parpadeó un par de veces y encontró a ese muchacho de la mano de otro más bajo, que lo miraba retadoramente. Quizá estaba celoso.

–¡¿Crees que me importa?! ¡Sólo denme sus malditos números de celular! –espetó, después de todo le había costado ser amable. Rei se aclaró la garganta para que Rin se calmara.

–¿Si te los damos nos dejarás en paz? –le cuestionó el chico celoso con un tono poco amigable. Rin asintió –Cielos, pero que chica tan desesperada –susurró mientras anotaba su número en una servilleta sucia. Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Cuando se alejaron, Rin se quedó pensativo. Esos chicos no parecían homosexuales, sino todo lo contrario. Se veían como él y los de Iwatobi cuando salían… Rin prefirió callar, esa comparación le resultó incómoda.

Así, cuando Nagisa y Rei les indicaron que se les había agotado el tiempo. Suspiraron con dejes de nerviosismo. Llevando consigo los números que habían pedido de manera extraña, sumando otros que chicos extraños les dieron por propia voluntad. Makoto y Aiichiro agradecieron desde sus escondites que esa competencia terminara. Más de una vez la de ojos verdes hubiese querido salir de su escondite cuando los muchachos se acercaban a Haruka, pero Nagisa controlaba la situación.

–¡Entonces esto es decisivo! –estaban de regreso en la escuela. Nagisa estaba más emocionado que todos ahí y no era para menos, si así como veían los papelitos en las manos de Rin y Haruka le parecía que estaban casi parejos.

La tensión aumento cuando Rei comenzó a contar los números, primero de la de ojos oceánicos

–¿Cuántos son Rei-chan? –pregunto Nagisa emocionado, los alumnos que todavía permanecían ahí se quedaron en silencio. Makoto mantenía sus manos hechas puño, a la espera de los resultados.

–Haruka-senpai consiguió 10 números! –ahora, seguía con los de Rin.

A Haruka le parecía un buen resultado, pero todo dependía de cuantos tuviera el de dentadura afilada. Pronto el "publico" ya estaba ansioso y ni que decir de Rin, nervioso a más no poder. Solo necesitaba 11 para ganar, no podía salir mal ahora.

–Rin-san consiguió…–todos se quedaron en silencio, esperando que la peli azul reanudara su línea. Los corazones de ambos galopaban al mil por hora –Consiguió… ¡8 números!

–¡La ganadora es Haru-chan! –vitoreó la rubia. Rin se quedó como estático en su lugar, con un gesto de sorpresa sin pronunciar palabra alguna. La mitad del público festejo, la otra se lamento por que su favorita perdiera.

Estaba feliz por la victoria de su amigo, pero más que nada, porque no tendría que compartirlo con nadie. Se acercó hasta Haruka y lo felicitó, dedicándole una vez más esa sonrisa.

–¡Rin-chan tendrás que comprar toda esa caballa para Haru-chan! ¡Sin mencionar que alguno de estos caballeros, tendrá la fortuna de estar en una cita contigo!

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el cap! Un poco extenso, sí. Pero espero que no se les haya vuelto tedioso y lo disfrutaran, asi como yo al escribirlo :3**

**Mitad de semana, sí, nuestros nadadores están a nada de volver a la normalidad D: jaja xD así que a disfrutarlos :33**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Opiniones, ideas? Díganmelo en sus reviews :3 **

**Ahora sí, nos leemos el próximo Sábado! Cuídense!**

**Nos leemos~ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos! :D De nuevo nos leemos . Bueno, aquí les traigo el cap :33 Lo dividi en dos partes porque esta semana estuvo un poco apretada por una importante prueba que debo presentar el domino *nervios* Y para hacer este que es una de los caítulos finales u.u debo tener completa concentración. Bueno, más notas al final :D**

**Gracias a mi amiga Ana K. :3 Sin más, lean~**

* * *

**Capitulo 7. La cita de Rin [Parte 1]**

_– ¡La ganadora es Haru-chan! _–aquellas palabras hacían eco en sus oídos, en su mente.

Simple y sencillo: No podía ser verdad. ¿En serio Haru le había ganado? ¡¿Esa chica casi plana que ahora era Haruka la había vencido en una competencia de belleza?! Un golpe más duro a su orgullo no existía en su imaginación. Le seguía resultando imposible, era como si en su lugar, compitieran Nagisa contra Makoto, y la rubia ganara. Muy ilógico. Pero ese problema era ya de menor importancia.

–Rin-senpai… ¡Rin-senpai! –unos gritos agudos poncharon su burbuja de pensamientos abruptamente, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

Frente suyo, Ai le dedicaba una mirada preocupada y cargada de sentimientos, que sabía bien, eran palabras de ánimo y quizá consolación por su inminente derrota.

–¡Rin-chan no te quedes atrás! –otro grito, pero más molesto. Con irritación fijó su mirada en la rubia que señalaba algo… Ah sí, la estúpida caballa que debía comprar.

Todo el mercado era un lío, no pasaban de las 4 de la tarde y los pasillos estaban llenos de amas de casa y algunas mujeres de servicio surtiendo sus alimentos para la cena.

–No está fresca –pronuncio con su rostro inexpresivo Haruka, ganando unos reproches del vendedor.

Quien lo conocía bien, sabía que aunque su rostro se mantuviera pasible, en esos momentos parecía extrañamente feliz. El leve cambio en su mirada y también en su voz lo denotaban. Claro, había ganado. No tenía que cumplir ese estúpido castigo que para su mala suerte, él mismo había decidido.

Y como si es humillación no fuera suficiente, Gou y la profesora de la cual desconocía el nombre, estaban ahí. Su hermana también tenía una boba sonrisa en el rostro y bromeaba más de lo normal con Nagisa.

Chasqueó la lengua por enésima vez en la tarde y metió sus manos dentro de su ropa deportiva con la que estaba vestida.

–No se desanime Rin-senpai, o todo se le hará peor –consoló Ai.

La pequeña peli plata comprendía mejor que nadie el sentimiento de frustración que tenía su senpai, acompañado de algo de tristeza y más que nada, resignación. Ahora no sólo era el hecho de que no había sido de ayuda, sino que su senpai estaría en una cita con otro chico que para su mala suerte, no era él. En muchos sueños se había visto junto a Rin, paseando juntos o simplemente compartiendo un momento de privacidad. Y ahora, alguien más tenía ese privilegio.

Aunque sabía que ya era demasiado tarde para arreglar un acuerdo con Haruka, no se rendiría tan fácil, no permitiría que alguien más se ganara la confianza y el corazón de Rin.

–¡Decide ya, Haru! –espetó en un momento de desesperación, cuando pasaban por tercera vez en el mismo local de aquel hombre gordo con barba de candado –¡Sólo es pescado!

–No es solo pescado. El que vendiste estaba más fresco –respondió con las cejas fruncidas. Rin chasqueó la lengua.

–¡Ya pasamos tres veces por aquí, solo hemos estado caminando en círculos! –se frotó el puente de su nariz, sentía como si su cabeza fuera a estallar por tanto bullicio a su alrededor. Se giró para ver al hombre –¡Deme esos pescados! –gritó desesperada.

–¡Rin! –se molestó Haruka, pero tanto Rin como el hombre, ignoraron su reclamo. Makoto presiono suavemente su hombro derecho y se giró para encontrar sus ojos.

Ante la sorprendida mirada de Makoto, Haruka dibujó una leve sonrisa. A decir verdad, no mentía con eso de escoger la caballa más fresca, pero más que nada, le gustaba desesperar a Rin. Las demás también le sonrieron.

.-'´´*``'-…..-'´´*``'-….-'´´*``'-.

Con todos esos kilos de caballa en la casa de Haruka, y ahora todas de camino al centro comercial a bordo del tren, el color rojizo del atardecer adornaba el paisaje.

Una vez fuera del tren, Nagisa echo a correr entusiasmada por lo que faltaba de trayecto hasta el centro comercial. Gou y la profesora se apresuraron para alcanzarle y que no se les perdiera. Las otras chicas iban con paso normal, especialmente Rin que parecía no querer dar más pasos y con ella su Kouhai que para su sorpresa se mantuvo en silencio todo el camino.

–No se queden atrás –escuchó la aterciopelada voz de Makoto llamarles al frente, junto a Rei y Haruka.

La de cabello azul, sostenía una propaganda de la cual no despegaba la vista. En cambio Haruka, parecía desesperado por entrar y escoger en las tiendas la ropa que usaría la de dentadura afilada. Makoto a su lado, nada más le dedicaba su típica sonrisa y esa intensa mirada. Las tres aún vestidas con su uniforme escolar.

Chasqueó la lengua y empezó a caminar, miró de soslayo a la niña de cabello plata.

–¿Qué te pasa Ai? –la mencionada tardo un poco en reaccionar, después miro a su senpai y dibujo una sonrisa casi forzada. Menos mal que Rin no se dio cuenta, o eso pensó.

–No es nada, Rin-senpai...mejor alcancemos a las demás –la pelirroja decidió no preguntar más. Aunque no negaba sentir preocupación por Nitori, al ver su intento de sonrisa. Entonces recordaba que, cuando él se ponía de malas a Nitori parecía afectarle. Y seguramente, su mal humor de esos momentos causaba eso.

Con su mayor esfuerzo decidió borrar ese gesto molesto.

Por dentro Nitori era un mar de pensamientos. Y detestaba que para su mala suerte, cuando se trataba de cosas malas su imaginación era muy buena. La Rin de su imaginación estaba siempre riendo con su extraña cita y el sujeto que estaba con ella la trataba muy bien. O estaban dentro del cine y...A veces parpadeaba para disipar sus pensamientos. Diablos, tantos libros de _ese_ tipo le atrofiaron la mente.

–Aquí –la voz monótona de la peli negra las detuvo frente a una tienda departamental color rosa por todos lados.

–¡¿A-Aquí?! –preguntaron todas, la más sorprendida fue Rin.

Era un local, adornado con un letrero muy llamativo con colores neón y la silueta de una mujer; _Sexy Teen_. Las puertas de cristal abiertas de par en par dejaban ver los maniquíes vestidos con prendas provocadoras y de colores llamativos. El aroma a perfume era abrumador pero un poco dulce. La música que se escuchaba, pop en inglés para algún antro.

–Ni siquiera pienses que entraré ahí –le sentenció la pelirroja, pero Haruka la ignoró y comenzó a caminar. Segundos después la profesora, Nagisa y Gou las alcanzaron.

–Tienes buen gusto, Rin-chan –habló la rubia con estrellitas en los ojos y un poco sonrojada.

–¡Yo no la elegí!

–Bueno, cálmense ya. Si Nanase-san decidió ese lugar, Matsuoka-san debe obedecer a su castigo –sonrió la amable profesora que parecía estarse divirtiendo con la situación.

–Vamos hermano, ¡Seguro te verás hermosa con esa ropa! –Gou haló el brazo de su hermano, sonriente se adelantó con Rin a rastras.

Por fin entraron, siendo recibidas por un hombre con una mascada alrededor del cuello y con un tono de voz algo afeminado.

–Bienvenidas ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo chicas? –interrogó acercándose al grupo de mujeres, que inspeccionaban el lugar sorprendidas. Todo era sumamente femenino y nuevo, incluso para Gou que no gustaba de entrar tan seguido a ese tipo de lugares.

–Buscamos algo ideal para una cita romántica –respondió Nagisa –De preferencia algo súper sexy –susurro y le guiñó el ojo coqueta. El hombre asintió dibujando una sonrisa cómplice.

–¿Es para ti? Porque si es así tengo un conjunto perfecto –se dirigió a Makoto, con una mirada algo extraña. La de ojos verdes se puso nerviosa.

–No es para ella –respondió Haruka parándose frente a la de cabello oliva. Frenando de inmediato la mirada acosadora –Es para Rin –la mencionada se tensó y desvió la mirada, molesta.

–Ohh... Rin ¡Pero qué hermosa! Ese cabello claro y ojos violetas –suspiró embelesado, aunque tomando ambas manos de Rei, que sorprendida no pudo evitar dibujar esa bella sonrisa vanidosa.

–¡Yo soy Rin! –gritó más enojada –¿Cómo puede confundirme con ella? –dijo ofendida y molesta. El hombre la miró y tras unos segundos sonrió.

–Sí, también eres linda.

–¡¿Qué?! ¿Sólo "linda"? –otra vez esa sensación caprichosa de querer destacar y lo que le llevó a hacer esa apuesta. Su hermana se acercó y palmeó su hombro con una gotita sobre su frente –¿Cómo es posible que a ellas les diga todas exageraciones y a mí me dice "linda"?

–A veces sucede así, Rin-san. Ser hermosa no es algo fácil –Rei se ajustó las gafas sonriendo de manera vanidosa. Rin se irritó más.

–Ya, ya chicas. Estamos aquí para comprar ropa, no para pelear –les recordó la profesora. Rin chasqueó la lengua.

–¿Cuál es la ropa más provocadora que tiene? –preguntó Haruka.

–¡¿Provocadora?! –reclamó Rin.

–Ya sabe, algo sexy –le siguió la rubia.

–¿S-Sexy? –balbuceó Nitori. No, no, todo iba mal.

El hombre sujeto su barbilla con una mano en su cintura. Pensando mientras observaba la ropa exhibida.

–Síganme –indicó y comenzó a caminar al fondo de la tienda. Las demás chicas le siguieron.

Se detuvo frente a una especie de armario gigante, pero sin puertas y comenzó a husmear entre la ropa. Hasta que pareció haber encontrado justo lo que buscaba.

–Si están hablando de algo sexy, ¿Qué tal esta falda con algunos holanes? –les mostró una falda un poco corta, de color rojo que hacía un juego perfecto con el cabello de Rin. Tenía holanes que le daban vuelo a la falda y la hacían ver esponjada. Era ajustada de las caderas.

Las chicas se quedaron pensando.

–¿No tiene algo más ajustado? –preguntó maliciosamente Haruka. Rin le dedicó una mirada asesina, pero la peli negra no se inmutó. El hombre asintió y volvió a buscar.

–¿Qué les parece ésta? –les mostró ahora una mini falda de mezclilla, con bolsas al frente decoradas con pedrería. A Nitori casi se le sale el corazón con solo imaginar a su senpai usando tal prenda.

–Perfecta –sentenció Haruka. Las demás asintieron.

–¡¿Estás de broma?! –gritó Rin.

Escoger la blusa les resultó más sencillo, los modelos que había en la tienda no se diferenciaban en mucho. Todas con estilos parecidos y muy coloridos. Después de meditar un poco y de que Haruka tuviese que elegir la que mejor se acoplara a sus exigencias, escogió una que le gustó.

Una blusa blanca, que le ajustaba en las caderas y en la zona del busto, lo demás era un poco holgada con escote redondo. Las mangas eran cortas y en el brazo derecho tenía un moño coqueto que le cubría el hombro. En cuanto al calzado, resultó un poco difícil escogerlo. La mayoría eran zapatillas con altos tacones, aunque a Gou y la profesora es fascinaron, sabían bien que sería un martirio para la pelirroja mayor calzar algo tan extravagante. Entonces, con la falda y blusa dentro de una bolsa decidieron salir de la tienda, para ir en busca del calzado. Antes de salir, el hombre de la mascada las detuvo.

–¡Esperen! –lanzó un gritito agudo mientras buscaba dentro de sus bolsillos, hasta que de su pantalón, sacó una pequeña tarjeta –Todas son muy hermosas, y mi tienda necesita un poco de publicidad. Si les interesa ser mis modelos, llámenme –les guiño un ojo y Makoto guardo la tarjeta un poco sonrojada.

–Es muy amable, las chicas lo tendrán en cuenta –sonrió la profesora y se despidieron.

Una hora más dando vueltas y por fin encontraron el calzado perfecto para Rin. Unas botas con estilo urbano, que llegaban hasta más debajo de las rodillas y adornada con algunos estoperoles fue lo que compraron. A decir verdad, Rin tenía buen gusto y aquel calzado era cómodo.

Justo cuando salieron de la última tienda, estaban por irse, de no ser porque una voz conocida masculina llamó su atención.

–¡Gou-kun! –la mencionada reconoció la voz y dibujo una sonrisa, se giró para encontrar l dueño de aquella voz. El de cabello naranja le sonrió.

–Capitán Mikoshiba –saludó amable. La otra pelirroja deseó que no fuera verdad.

–¡Mitsuya! –de inmediato las orbes doradas se fijaron en Rin, muy sorprendido –También Ai-chan –saludó de manera adorable a Nitori. Pronto, todas las mujeres se acercaron hasta donde Mikoshiba –Estaba muy preocupado por ustedes desde que escaparon de Samezuka. ¿Están bien? ¿Nada les ha pasado? Lamento mucho lo que hicieron los chicos –se disculpó avergonzado, rascándose la nuca.

–¿Tú qué haces aquí? –pregunto irritada la pelirroja mayor. Ignorando todas las palabras del capitán.

–Estaba de paso, comprando algunas cosas para ejercicio. Pero es un gusto volverte a ver Mitsuya, me alegra verlas bien –otra vez esa mirada de idiota en el rostro de Mikoshiba se hacía presente. En definitiva, al capitán le encantaba esa mujer, que en el fondo era chico, y miembro de su club para rematar –¿Qué están haciendo ustedes?

–Estamos de compras –respondió Gou.

–Ya veo, una tarde de chicas–el capitán rió. A Haruka le brillaron los ojos, señal de tener una buena idea.

–Rin perdió una apuesta, tiene que estar en una cita por un día completo con algún chico. ¿Quieres participar en el sorteo? –preguntó a Mikoshiba.

Rin de inmediato se exaltó. De acuerdo, esta vez Haruka se había pasado. En cuanto a Mikoshiba, dibujó una enorme sonrisa en sus labios con un leve sonrojo. Si de algo confiaba, era en su suerte.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el cap :3 ¿Qué les pareció? Háganme lo saber en sus reviews :3 Me gusta leerlos siempre :3**

**Bueno, supongo que no hay mucho que pensar para lo que vendrá en el próximo, así que bueno, sólo esperenlo e.e **

**Hasta la próxima actualización! :3**


End file.
